Relatos de mi malcriada Favorita
by Miss Hanny Be
Summary: Era la chica más mimada del mundo que se encaprichó con una serpiente venenosa. Nada bueno puede salir de esto. Dransy/No son Drabbles
1. Capitulo 1

**Agarre muchas manias, pero la peor, es la de que leí el fic de nuevo y lo odié.. ajajaja, no lo cambie mucho, pero prefiero que este asi. Ojala aprecien las modificaciones, :B **

_

* * *

Cuando ella era muy pequeña, sus padres decidieron algo para su futuro._

_Entre arrumacos y chillidos le cuentan de sus planes, como esperando una respuesta, o un comentario sobre lo acertado de éstos. Ella abre los ojos y ríe sin entender muy bien la idea de sus padres. Sinceramente le parecen un poco rídiculos y cuando su mamá la levanta de la cuna, se da cuenta de que su regordeta barriguita necesita más alimento así que empieza a berrear. Sus padres la montan en la sillita y comienzan a alimentarla con deleite. Ésa fue la primera vez que escuchó aquél nombre. Su nombre._

_**_

Años más tarde, la pequeña Parkinson había olvidado todo aquél asunto y se encontraba en un estado cercano a la felicidad, jugando entre sus mares de peluches y juguetes. Porque claro, la felicidad absoluta la obtenía al recibirlos como regalo.

Su negro y lacio pelo estaba insualmente ordenado sobre su espalda. Es que aquella mañana en cuanto se despertó, su madre comenzó a peinarla y arreglarla para quién-sabe-qué. Un vestido rojo a puntos, un par de zapatos limpios, un cintillo y los aros de la abuela, formaban parte de su atuendo aquella mañana. Su cabello parecía brillar naturalmente ante la espera de los invitados... o por una poción de su madre. El único problema que atentaba contra su presentación personal era su estómago comprimido y esa picazón horrible bajo el ajustado modelito.

Había gastado gran parte de la mañana intentando rascarse la barriga pero cada vez que sentía sus dedos cerca del ombligo, el vestido se negaba a ceder y la comezón aumentaba rebeldemente. Estaba en eso, cuando sintió que los tacos de su madre y aparentemente los de la invitada, se acercaban por el pasillo, hacia su pieza. Retiró rápidamente las manos del vestido y se acicaló para evitar que su madre notara que había desobecido ("No toques el vestido" "Solo quédate quieta, llegarán en poco más de una hora" "¡Si te veo rascándote, te hechizó los dedos!").

- ...¡siete años! ¡Quién lo iba a creer! ¿no? Crecen tan rápido, mi Draco ayer se subió por primera vez a una escoba ¿no es así, cielo?

- Sí – respondió una voz aguda algo aburrida.

- Estoy segura de que Pansy querrá saber todo sobre ello, a mi pequeña le encantan los juegos de Quidditch.

Pansy torció el gesto dentro de su habitación. Detestaba el Quidditch, si lo veía era simplemente porque era el único momento que podía disfrutar a solas con su padre. Pero la idea de ir sobre escobas y atrapar pelotas le resultaba de lo más aburrida. Sintió como los pasos casi alcanzaban su puerta.

- Me pregunto si eso será lo más adecuado para una señorita – musitó Narcissa con evidente desaprobación.

- No le veo el problema – respondió la señora Parkinson en tono defensivo - Mi hija siempre ha sido muy culta y además, femenina. Considero que hacen falta mujeres inteligentes y interesadas por todos los temas, incluido el deporte.

- Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, viéndolo de ese modo. Nadie podría haberla educado mejor. Estoy segura de que Pansy es una chica espléndida – respondió ella en tono conciliador.

- Estará muy contenta de conocerte, Draco. Eres un chico muy educado, les aseguro que serán grandes amigos. Mi hija sabe diferenciar con quienes se junta.

Aunque no la estuviese viendo, "la hija" adivinó que estaba sonriendo por el tono de su voz. Río para sus adentros ante el cumplido que su madre se estaba haciendo, pues claramente era ella quién controlaba todas sus amistades. Y justo después se oyeron tres toques en la puerta de su dormitorio.

- ¿Sí? – repitió como su madre le había indicado al menos mil veces durante el desayuno.

- ¿Cariño, podemos pasar?

- Adelante – dijo Pansy, mirándo la puerta con interés.

Después de que el manojo girara suavemente, la tenue luz del pasillo se filtró por la puerta y se perdió, mezclada con la de el interior de su pieza. Su madre vestía su mejor túnica y tras ella venían dos personajes. Aparentemente áquellos eran los "invitados especiales" . Pansy se levantó del suelo y alisó los pliegues de su vestido, asegurándose de tener buen aspecto. Después lentamente se acercó y se situó junto a la mano de su madre, que le rozaba la cabeza. Ésta la examinó en silencio, pero no hizo comentarios, tan sólo se dedicó a presentar a los Malfoy.

- Pansy, quiero presentarte a tu nuevo amigo...

- Y prometido – recordó Narcissa, con cierto orgullo.

- Y prometido, – agregó su madre sonriendo – Draco Malfoy. Y ella – apuntó delicadamente a la señora - es su madre, Narcissa.

Pansy ignoraba el significado de la palabra prometido, sin embargo, le gustaba el cabello de los dos Malfoy. Ambos eran de un color rubio casi albino y tenían la tez pálida como los adornos de márfil que coleccionaba su Tía Anisse. El pequeño tenía una nariz recta y unos ojillos grises, casi plateados, con pestañas lisas. Su pelo estaba peinado cuidadosamente y sospechó que su madre también lo había arreglado durante toda la mañana. Llevaba una túnica negra que cubría sus pies y no dejaban ver sus zapatos. Por extraño que fuese a Pansy le disgustó esto, ya que pensaba que ayudaban a conocer a las personas o por lo menos, decían bastante sobre ellas. Y era otra de sus manías que su madre aún no lograba sacarle de la cabeza, obvio.

- La niña hizo una torpe reverencia a modo de saludo. Decidió que no era oportuno probar la paciencia de su madre, y apartó la vista de los pies de sus invitados.

- ¿Hace poco cumpliste siete años, Pansy? – preguntó Narcisa dulcemente acercándose a la pequeña.

- Sí. – respondió ella – Mi papi dice que sólo me faltan cuatro años para ir a Hogwarts – dijo dándose aires de importancia. Tampoco quería parecer menos ante su "nuevo amigo".

- Así es. Al igual que Draco. Pareces mucho más madura que las otras niñas de tu edad.

- Gra-gracias – murmuó la niña, sin entender del todo la frase. Narcissa sonrió fríamente, feliz de haber encontrado un defecto en su futura nuera.

- Draco y yo te hemos traido un regalo. – dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro derecho de su hijo – Entrégaselo, cariño.

- Feliz cumpleaños – murmuró Draco, mirándola solo a medias. Pansy sonrió y alargó el brazo para recibir el paquete que el niño le entregaba.

- ¿Te parece si bajamos a tomar un té, mientras los niños juegan? – ofreció su madre.

- Claro, diviertánse chicos – dijo la señora Malfoy antes de cerrar la puerta.

Apenas cerró la puerta, Pansy corrió hacia dónde estaba sentada e instaló el regalo entre sus rodillas. Estaba por abrirlo cuando se percató de que Draco seguía en la puerta.

- ¿No quieres ver mi regalo? – preguntó Pansy. El niñó dudó pero luego se acercó y se sentó sobre un peluche frente a Pansy. Examinó con la mirada las ventanas, el techo, los juguetes y por último, miró a la chica.

- ¿Vas a abrirlo o no? – preguntó algo malhumorado. Ella asintió.

Rasgó lentamente el papel que envolvía la caja y quedó mirando con atención su exterior. La impaciencia del rubio, lo impulsó a ayudarla un poco, levantando la tapa. Pero aún con la tapa media abierta, él no podía ver qué había en su interior. Pansy sonrió.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Draco intentando ver sobre la tapa.

- Adivina – dijo la niña apretando la caja contra su pecho.

- No lo sé, dímelo. – respondió intentando quitársela, pero Pansy no pensaba ceder.

- Te daré una pista, es algo... que representa lo que nos gusta a ambos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta, si nos acabamos de conocer? – preguntó entre divertido y confundido, soltando la caja.

- A vamos a ir a Hogwarts ¿no?

- ¿Qué hay con eso?

- ¿Nunca has pensado en la casa a la que irás?

- Slytherin, por supuesto. No me quedaría en el castillo si quedara en otra casa.– sonrío con suficiencia – Pero sigo sin entender...

- Mi madre no toleraría que tuviera amistades que no compartieran sus ideas. Es obvio que tus padres son de Slytherin.

- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con tu regalo?

- Piensa un poco. Cosas relacionadas con Hogwarts, con Slytherin... – respondió ella con falsa exasperación.

- No lo sé, puede ser cualquier cosa, un castillo, un profesor. Espera, un león o ...

- Una serpiente – terminó ella, sacando el peluche de la caja. Era verde y de una tela sedosa y brillante. Sus ojos eran casi reales, como dos rejillas que miraban fijamente. Eran grises al igual que los de Draco. Su nuevo amigo se la pidió y la examinó con cuidado. Casi notó una expresión en sus ojos, pero no logró identificarla del todo.

- Es linda ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

- No lo sé – respondió. Sinceramente no estaba preparada para un nuevo integrante en su familia de juguetes. Normalmente, planeaba los nombres por un tiempo y finalmente decidía, era la parte más entretenida de recibir un peluche tras la usual escenita - ¿Qué nombre le pondrías tú?

- Me gusta Hiperión, quiero que mi hijo se llame así... es decir, perdón, no sólo mío, quiero decir... si tú... – se ruborizó, dándole un toque más infantil a su cara, sonrojado sí que parecía un niño. Tanta palidez lo hacía ver mayor.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Pansy algo divertida.

- ¿Tú no sabes lo que significa "prometido", verdad?

- No – se paró un segundo a pensar en ello - ¿Qué significa?

- Bueno... yo... – Draco se ponía cada vez más rojo – ta-tampoco lo sé.

Pansy alzó una ceja y lo miró con sorna.

- Claro que no...

- Te lo diré más adelante.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Sí, lo prometo – dijo el chico, perdiendo de a poco el color.

- Entonces, la serpiente se llamará Hiperión. – Draco abrió mucho los ojos y la miró directamente – Dijiste que te gustaba ¿no?

- Sí, es un buen nombre. – se acercó un poco a Pansy y a Hiperión. – Aunque indirectamente estás me diciendo 'acepto'. Me gusta como le sienta en todo caso.

- Ni que fueramos a casarnos – se burló sin percatarse de que Draco se ponía nervioso – pero es un lindo nombre, casi tanto como el tuyo

- ¿Lo dices en verdad? – se irguió un poco.

- Sí, es poco común, Draco. No conozco a nadie que se llame así. Tus padres deben de tener buen gusto, es decir, por algo se juntan con nosotros ¿no? – Draco rió.

- ¿Qué más te gusta de mí? – dijo él en un tono más coqueto y acortando la distancia entre los niños.

- No lo sé – Pansy comenzaba a sonrojarse – tus ojos. Son como los de Hiperión plateados, tienen un color inusual. Me gustan.

- Los tuyos están bien – contestó sin darse cuenta que estaban cayendo en un círculo de halagos – son como una mezcla. Algo exótico. Entre verde y café, pardo como una pluma extraña.

Pansy sonrió e inconsientemente se tocó los parpádos. Nunca nadie le había mencionado sus ojos así, parecían especiales saliendo de ese modo de una boca. Cómo si fueran únicos. Se acercó a Draco y le tocó los parpádos también.

- ¿Qué haces?

Se sienten como los míos, son como una Snitch debajo de la piel. ¿Nunca lo habías notado? – el niño se tocó los ojos. Pansy río.

**

Pasó el tiempo y con él, los recuerdos. Pansy olvidó su primera promesa con Draco y él por su parte se convirtió en un amigo ocasional, normalmente invitado los domingos para la hora de la cena. Pero aquéllos momentos en los que se reunían eran los mejores de la semana, entre juegos y risas las tardes enteras se les hacían minutos. En la mayoría de los juegos Hiperión estaba incluído como rehén o torturado mientras Pansy y Draco intentaban rescatarlo. Otro de sus juegos favoritos era utilizar la escoba de juguete de Draco, que aunque no subiera más de tres metros Pansy no manejaba sin la ayuda del niño. Jugaban en ella por los jardines de la Mansion Malfoy como si fuera un bosque encantado.

- No sé porque no te atreves a subirte sola a la escoba, Pansy – dijo Draco entrando a su pieza seguido de su amiga, mientras se quitaban los zapatos sucios – Yo podría enseñarte cómo y podrías ir a la velocidad que quisieras.

- No gracias, prefiero que me acompañes. Me da la impresión de que en cualquier momento ese palo puede romperse en dos.

- Y si eso pasara ¿En qué te ayudaría que yo estuviese sobre la escoba también?

- Al menos te caerías conmigo y tendría un compañero de pieza en San Mungo.

- Qué graciosa – dijo Draco, arrojándose a la cama.

- Quiero contarte un secreto – dijo Pansy con aire misterioso sentada a orillas de la cama con los pies colgando.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó su amigo entregándole una de sus almohadas. Pansy la abrazó y subio los pies a la cama.

- En dos años iremos a Hogwarts y quiero que sepas que eres mi mejor amigo – sonrió – y que mientras estemos allá, prometo que seremos los mejores magos del colegio.

- Eso no es un secreto, Pansy – dijo Draco con voz seria, pero su sonrisa lo desmentía todo – tu eres la mejor amiga que jamás pude tener...

-Pero ¿Y Crabble y Goyle?

-No me caen bien, pero mi padre me dice que tengo que juntarme con ellos, porque son como nosotros.

- A mi me parecen más pansones – se burló.

- No lo entiendo muy bien, pero siempre están dispuestos a hacermes caso. A todo lo que les diga.

- ¿No estarán enamorados de ti?

- Seguramente – dijo con falsa modestia - ¿Quién no lo está? – silencio, risas - Además, siempre cuento con ellos cuando necesito alguna golosina, eso me recuerda... ¡Dobby!

Un elfo doméstico sucio y feo se apareció.

- ¿El amo necesita algo? – chilló.

- Claro que sí, estúpido, por algo te llamé. – Pansy soltó una risita ante la idiotez del elfo – quiero que me traigas algo decente para comer...

- ... pero el ama dijo, que si el amo no se comía todo el estofado señor, no podía comer golosinas, señor.

- ¡Me vas a hacer caso o quieres qué...! – amenazó el muchacho.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí, amo! ¡Enseguida! – y con un "crack" una fuente de golosinas apareció en la habitación y el elfo se desvaneció. Draco se acercó un puñado de grageas que examinó con cautela y se echo a la boca las que consideró menos sospechosas.

- De limón – dijo masticando - ¿y tú?

- Orégano – respondió Pansy con la boca llena y una risotada.

- Tienes mala suerte, Parkinson – se burló. – No comas tantas ranas de chocolates o te pondrás tan redonda como Goyle y Crabble.

- ¿Y? – se paró Pansy mientras lo miraba.

- Nada, es sólo que te ves bien como estás – respondió sin apartar la vista del plato.

* * *

**Si tienes un tiempo, dejame un review, porfiiis (:**


	2. Capitulo 2

**El segundo cap, de nuevo. No lo cambié mucho...**

* * *

- Mamá ¿Cuándo vendrá Draco? – reclamó Pansy.

- No lo sé, cariño. Creo que no volverá – contestó la aludida, con un tono que difícilmente lograría evitar las preguntas de su hija.

- ¡QUE! ¿Por qué no? – gritó ella.

- Tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones con sus padres. No tienen bien definidas sus lealtades, aunque creí que después de todos estos años habían cambiado. ¿Por qué no sales a jugar al patio, quieres?

- ¡Yo lo quiero a él! Además, ¿desde cuándo juego en el patio? – chilló la niña.

- Seguramente lo verás en Hogwarts. – se lamentó - Pero dudo que los Malfoy vuelvan a esta casa por un buen tiempo. Narcissa tiene mucho que pensar acerca del futuro de su hijo, nosotros en cambio sabemos a ciegas que es lo mejor para ti. ¿Lo sabes, no?

- Sí – murmuró – eso creo. Pero eso no... – su madre abandonó la habitación.

El compromiso se disolvió y Pansy no vio a Draco hasta los siguientes años, para cuando entró a Hogwarts. Pero entonces estaba muy cambiado y habia sido influenciado por mucha gente en su vida. Quizás fuese la edad o las circunstacias, pero ya no era un niño inocente. Al igual que Pansy, los excesivos mimos de sus padres habían dejado una huella en él. Por lo mismo, hay que destacar los berrinches que realizó para reclamando a su amigo, los cuáles no dejaron indiferentes a ninguno de los miembros de la casa, en reiteradas ocasiones. Pero esto fue en lo único en lo que su madre no cedió. A pesar de perder tres cuartas partes del inmobilario y decoración.

_Pasó mucho tiempo y todo fue olvidado. O al menos casi todo..._

El sol estaba brillante pero no calentaba en lo más minimo aquella mañana. Pansy y su madre iban con túnicas de color gris desde Ollivander, con su primera varita envuelta cuidadosamente. La niña estaban más contenta que nunca, tenían la mayoría de sus cosas compradas. Tan sólo faltaban las túnicas. No podía esperar al primero de septiembre para partir. Pero el tiempo no era algo que sus padres pudieran manejar, por lo que lejos de sentir ansías, sentía fastidio.

- ¿Te parece si vamos ahora a Madam Malkin? – preguntó su madre.

- Claro. Es lo último que nos queda ¿no? – la señora Parkinson asintió.

La gente iba y venía con indiferencia y rapidez. Algunos pocos se detenían o volteaban al ver sus lujosos atuendos y la mayoría murmuraba al alejarse los pasos de las dos. El señor Parkison no había podido acompañarlas porque tenía trabajo que hacer y no podía darse ese lujo. Su hija hizo un berrinche terrible, pero ni aún así consiguió distraerlo de las cuentas en su escritorio, por lo que la chica salió dando un sonoro portazo, que rompió un jarrón.

Casi llegando al local, se cruzaron con un chico de ojos verdes y pelo desordenado que cargaba una bolsa de Madam Malkin. Su madre y ella intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto y se quedaron mirándolo. Luego de un minuto, cuando el pequeño desapareció entre la gente junto a un semi-gigante, las mujeres retomaron su camino. La puerta del local se abrió, haciendo sonar las campanillas.

- ¡Adelante! – se escuchó la voz de una bruja bajita que tomó a Pansy por el brazo y la subió a un escarpin - ¿Primer año? ¿no? – preguntó a su madre y ésta asintió – muy bien, hemos tenido muchos novatos hoy. Eso me recuerda, **¿Madam? ¿Esta lista la otra túnica?** – gritó hacia adentro mientras recortaba una capa para Pansy. Y habló en un susurro para que sólo la señora Parkinson la escuchara – La señora que está en el camarín nos ha dado muchos problemas con las túnicas, es muy inconformista.

**- No, pero no te preocupes Helena, yo la arreglo** – contestó la otra voz.

- Justo en ese momento apareció tras la cortina, Malfoy y su madre mientras ésta reclamaba.

- ... creo que le queda muy grande, si pudiera ajustarla un poco por los hombros.. – se frenó al ver a la señora Parkinson ahí.

- Buenos días, Narcissa – dijo educadamente ésta – Veo que Draco también ha venido por su túnica.

- Sí, así es. – respondió la señora Malfoy. Madam Malkin subió a el chico a un escarpin junto a Pansy - ¿Cómo estás? Tiempo sin verte, casi dos años.

- Bien, gracias. Pansy y yo casi hemos terminado con sus compras para el colegio. ¿A ti cómo te va?

- Gracias a la ayuda de Lucius puedo decir lo mismo. ¿Cómo te queda, Draco? – le preguntó su madre al ver los arreglos hechos.

- Bien – contestó éste, intercambiando una secreta mirada con Pansy. Pansy le sacó la lengua y ambos rieron por lo bajo.

- Entonces llevaremos cinco – le dijo "Cissy" a Madame Malkin y le entregó unas monedas – Adiós Addeline, Pansy. – Draco inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de despedida y salió junto a su madre y las bolsas.

- ¿Cuántas túnicas va a llevar? – preguntó la bruja baja llamada Helena.

Creo que con unas cuatro estará bien – respondió Addeline con indiferencia - ¿tú que opinas, hija?

- Está bien – respondió Pansy, mirando la puerta.

El primero de septiembre, Pansy estaba junto a sus padres en la estación King's Cross. Llevaba su vestido favorito, uno de seda verde oscuro con detalles negros bajo su abrigo negro. El pelo le había crecido en el último tiempo, ahora le llegaba a los hombros. Pero si no era una ocasión especial, insistia en llevarlo en un medio moño.

- Bien, es hora de despedirnos, Pansy. Envíanos una lechuza por la mañana. Estaremos contentos de saber de ti e intentaremos escribirte a diario – la abrazó su padre.

- Cuídate mucho, cariño. – la besó su madre – toma para cualquier cosa que necesites – le entregó unas monedas de oro – No olvides escribir.

- Hasta pronto – se despidió la niña, escoltada por cinco elfos que apenas cargaban su equipaje.

Se sentó en un vagón vacío, los elfos subieron su equipaje a la rejilla y con una reverencia, desaparecieron, deseándole una feliz estadía en Hogwarts. Estaba sola viendo por la ventana como los padres despedían a sus hijos entre mimos y lágrimas. Contuvo una mueca de asco y se miró las uñas.

- ... ¡casi no puedo creerlo! Mira aquí – chilló una niña morena junto a su hermana, abriendo el compartimento de Pansy - ¡oh, lo siento! Creí que estaba desocupado, bueno... adiós.

Pasnsy miró los asientos desocupados frente a ella e hizo un gesto para que se sentaran.

- Están desocupados

- ¡Oh, gracias! – las dos entraron arrastrando sus baúles y dejándolos con gran esfuerzo sobre la rejilla. – Mi nombre es Padma Patil y ésta es mi hermana – saludó apuntando a la otra chica.

- Me llamo Parvati – le estrechó la mano – ¿No es emocionante? ¡Nuestro primer año en Hogwarts! – ella y su hermana soltaron risitas nerviosas, Pansy sonrió de lado. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy Pansy Parkinson. – miró por la ventana - ¿Son aquellos sus padres?

Las mellizas se acercaron buscando con los ojos a sus padres y los vieron donde Pansy habia apuntado, despidiéndose con las manos. El tren comenzó a moverse.

- Sí, son ellos. Estaban muy contentos cuando recibimos las cartas. Creían que ibamos a terminar en Beauxbatons pero les gustó la idea de Hogwarts.

- Es el mejor colegio de magia que existe – concedió Pansy.

- ¿Está lleno? – preguntó una voz desde afuera.

- Quedan dos asientos – contestó Parvarti – Pasa.

- Gracias – dijo una niña de tez clara y pelo castaño rizado entró arrastrando su bául. Las mellizas se levantaron a ayudarla y la chica se sentó junto a Pansy. – Me llamo Tracy Davies – estrechó las manos de todas - ¿también es su primer año?

- Sí – afirmó Pansy – Estoy impaciente por llegar al castillo, quiero saber a que casa iré. Aunque estoy segura de ello.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde irás? – se intrigó Parvati.

- A Slytherin – dijo cruzando las piernas y mirando desafiante a las chicas, como si alguna fuera a criticarla - ¿y ustedes?

- Mi madre estudió en Beauxbatons, pero mi padre fue a Ravenclaw... creo que quiero quedar ahí ... – respondió Padma tímidamente.

- ¡Ravenclaw! – chilló Tracy Davies – Yo deseo ir a cualquier casa menos esa. El idiota de mi hermano, Roger esta ahí y su inteligencia es un mito para toda la familia. ¿Y tú, Parvati?

- Bueno, a mi me da igual – dijo mirando por la ventana, pero nadie pareció creerle.

Después de algunos minutos, ninguna de las personas que compartían aquel espacio parecian tener algo en común salvo ,tal vez, Pansy y Tracy ; así que optaron por quedarse en silencio. Parvarti y Padma compartían un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja y al parecer contestaban un test, Tracy se había quedado semi dormida y de vez en cuando se espabilaba miraba alrededor y volvía a recostarse. Pansy iba con la frente pegada al vidrio mirando hacia fuera y de vez en cuando volvía a examinar sus uñas para luego soltar un gruñido.

- ¿Chicas quieren algo del carrito? – preguntó una bruja arrastrando una cantidad exagerada de golosinas.

- ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó Tracy estirando el cuello.

- De todo un poco, ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores, pasteles de calabazas, varitas de regaliz...

- ¿Nada sin grasa? Estoy a dieta – preguntó Parvati. Pansy ahogó una risita.

- No, lo siento. ¿Alguien más?

- Dos pasteles de calabazas, ¿quieren algo? – ofreció a las demás, después de todo era educada. O algo así, decía su madre. Las mellizas negaron con la cabeza y volvieron a su lectura.

- Una rana de chocolate – pidió Tracy. Pansy pagó las compras y la señora siguió por el pasillo. – Gracias

- ¿Qué dijieron tus padres cuando recibieron tu carta? Ellos ya sabían que pasarían, ¿no? – le preguntó a Tracy como intentado averiguar sus origenes. Ella bufó.

- Mi madre comenzó a dar saltos de alegría y mi padre estaba algo confundido. No le gustaba la idea de que dejara la casa sola tanto tiempo, siempre ha pensado que yo debería quedarme a cuidarla y Roger debería dejar el colegio y trabajar en algo decente o estudiar en la Universidad. – Pansy hizo una mueca – Sí, es muggle. Mi madre es sangre pura pero no sé que le dio por casarse con un idiota como ése.

- Por como hablas, pienso que no lo quieres mucho.

- No. Nada la verdad, quiero hacer lo que yo quiera, soy capaz de hacer tantas o más cosas que mi hermano. No creo que mi sexo me condicione. Eso no me gusta de él, además mi madre tenía posición para escoger un marido mejor y se casó con esa escoria impura, renunciando a todos los lujos que tenía. ¿Y tú? ¿Tus padres como lo tomaron?

- Estaban contentos – contestó escuetamente – querían que este momento llegara desde hace años. Tengo calor, me preguntó cuánto falta, quiero ponerme la túnica. – se quitó su capa negra y su vestido quedó al descubierto.

- ¡Es precioso! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? – exclamó Parvati mirándolo, aunque se supone que ambas estaban excluidas, lo llamativo del vestido las había hecho olvidarlo.

- ¿Esto? Oh, me lo compré con mi madre durante mis vacaciones en Francia hace unos meses. – respondió ella con superficialidad.

- Me gusta – dijo Tracy acariciando la tela – Mi madre tiene uno como éste guardado en el ático. Se supone que esas cosas no las puedo ver, son todos los lujos de su vida pasada que quiere olvidar. Pero son maravillosos, se ve tan linda en las fotos – su rostro se entristeció, pero estaba encantada por la atención obtenida – más que con un delantal, atendiendo a mi padre como sirvienta.

- ¿Nunca te has probado alguno? – se interesó Padma.

- No, son muy grandes para mi. Pero más adelante sé que los tendré – sonrió con misterio.

Unos pasos se acercaron por el pasillo y una chica abrió atropelladamente la puerta.

- Disculpen, estamos buscando un sapo llamado Trevor – apuntó a un chico regordete tras ella – lo perdió. ¿No lo han visto? – tenía un pelo enmarañado y castaño. Sus dientes delanteros demasiado grandes para su boca, llevaba ya puesta la túnica de Hogwarts.

- No – respondió Pansy – no lo hemos visto.

- Lindo vestido – dijo mirándola – pero deberían ponerse la túnica, ya estamos por llegar.

- Si lo vemos te avisamos – dijo Tracy cerrando la puerta.

- Bien, hora de cambiarse – dijo Padma sacando unos paquetes de su bolso y entregándole uno a su hermana.

* * *

**¿Soy la única qe sospechó que Pansy conocía a las gemelas Patil antes de su primera clase de vuelo?**


	3. Capitulo 3 Primer año

_Actualizo el mismo dia como prometi, gracias por sus reviews. _

_Notas importantes del cap : _

**_Por favor recuerden las edades de los personajes (11) y la infantilidad con que desarrollan nuevas emociones. Mi hermano pequeño me ayudo un poco. Mi mejor amiga insistió en que diera mas descripciones, asi que aquí las tienen. Para que se hagan una idea física._**

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Tercer Capítulo**

_La sal para una vida más complicada_

Mientras las mellizas demoraban en cambiarse, Tracy y Pansy realizaron una expedición entre los chillones alumnos del pasillo, en busca del baño. Ambas lograron bastantes miradas. Para empezar el costoso vestido de Pansy era objeto de envidia de bastantes personas. Para ese entonces Pansy tenia una nariz corta y respingada, algo redonda. Ojos pardos, más verdes que cafés y el pelo negro hasta los hombros en un medio moño. Como no sonreía a menudo, daba la impresión de ser una chica dura. Era más bien bajita para su edad, de piernas bonitas y hombros estrechos. No tenía curvas llamativas, la linea que separaba su cadera de su cintura era lo suficientemente fina para que no se viera gorda, pero no era deseable. Y de pecho ni hablar. Pero su madre solia decir que con una cara bonita bastaba

Tracy en cambio era de caderas anchas y cintura bien marcada. Sus piernas no eran tan lindas como las de Pansy pero no desentonaban con el resto de su cuerpo. Estaba bien proporcionada y se veía más mayor de lo que realmente era. Tenía una frente ancha y un cuello largo, que la hacían ver más fina. Sus ojos eran almendrados y de color miel. tenía muy pocas pestañas por lo cual no resaltaban mucho. Tenia el pelo más largo que Pansy, de color castaño-chocolate con rizos en las puntas.

Iban pasando junto a un grupo de chicos mayores cuando escucharon entre murmullos.

- ... está en el compartimento continuo al del idiota que perdió su sapo – dijo uno.

- ¿Pero es él¿Cómo están seguros?

- Fred dijo que vio su cicatriz. Tiene forma de rayo. – dijo un chico negro.

- Si lo piensan, las fechas coinciden. Harry Potter debería asistir al colegio este año.

- ¿Y cómo saben que es realmente él¿Cómo pueden creerle a Fred? – insistió el mismo chico.

Tracy miró a Pansy de soslayo y ésta le sacó la lengua. Ambas rieron.

- ¿Crees que será guapo?

- Ojalá... me gustan las cicatrices – contestó Pansy.

- Me pregunto dónde estará el baño, ya no quiero más costillas rotas – dijo cruzándose con un chico de segundo año que la miró ceñudo.

- Al final del pasillo a la derecha – repitió – todavía nos quedan unos siete compartimientos.

Estaban reclamando animadamente contra la multitud que merodeaba los pasillos, cuando de repente algo hizo frenar a Pansy en seco. Draco.

- ... Potter está el primer compartimento del otro vagón, sólo empujen a quiénes se interpongan en el camino, caminen rápido y estaremos allá en un santiamén. ¿No...? - estaba diciendo a sus gorilas en cuanto Pansy se le apareció en el camino. – Ho-hola.

- Hola – respondió. Tracy la tiró de la manga.

La chica le sonrió y siguió avansando junto a Tracy, mientras Draco se quedaba observándola de reojo. Al parecer le gustaba ese vestido.

- Es guapo¿lo conoces?

- Amigo de la infancia – dijo escuetamente.

No dijeron una palabra más sobre el tema y llegaron a los lavabos con al menos dos costillas rotas y despeinadas. Pero al cerrar la puerta de su compartimiento estaban en mucho mejor estado. La experencia las había echo más inteligentes y ahora fueron ellas quieren propinaron algunos empujones. El humor de Pansy había mejorado tan notablemente que incluso fue capaz de pedirles a las mellizas que le prestaran la revista.

El castillo era fabuloso. La vista desde el lago le daba un toque místico y excitante al mismo tiempo. Pansy estaba en el bote junto a Tracy y otras dos niñas. Ambas se percataron de que en cuanto el tren se detuvo, las mellizas huyeron de ellas, fuera del compartimento.

- ¡Pansy! – sintió que chillaba Tracy en su oreja - ¡El chico del pasillo esta mirándote desde el bote de al lado!

- ¿Qué? – alcanzó a decir antes de mirar sobre su hombro derecho y efectivamente, ahí estaba Draco junto a sus dos gorilas y un chico menudo, pero desvió rápidamente la mirada en cuánto Pansy se giró.

Tracy soltó una risita y siguió examinando los botes vecinos. Pero Pansy concentró la vista en sus manos incapaz de volver a mirar a Draco y se mordió el labio inferior. No solía ser tan tímida y menos con sus amigos, no sabía por que esta reaccionando así, sentía que las mejillas le ardían y no era por el frío. De cualquier manera, Draco fue para ella un amigo especial. A él lo sentía como un igual, como alguien de su mismo rango. A diferencia de las pequeñas asustadizas con las que tenía que jugar de vez en cuando. Sus juegos eran tan aburridos y muchas veces pensó en como podría cambiarlas a todas ellas por una sola persona con algo de personalidad. Eran tan insignificantes que Pansy podía manejarlas a su antojo y nunca daban de señales de conflicto o rebeldía. Sólo Draco cuestionaba todo lo que hacía o decía y discutir con él resultaba muy entretenido, casi tanto como jugar juntos. Bajaron de los botes y avanzaron a oscuras hacia el castillo. Cuando estaban en los escalones de la entrada, la puerta se abrió y una mujer de edad salió al encuentro de los chicos.

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí. – dijo la bruja de rostro severo y túnica esmeralda. El semi-gigante asintió y salió del camino, dejándolos entrar al vestíbulo.

Era grande y lujoso, desde dónde estaba veía una escalera de mármol maravillosa. A Pansy no le costaría nada acostumbrarse a él. Siguieron a la profesora a una sala fuera del hall, y cercana al Gran Salón. Tracy se ponía de puntas cada tanto para sobresalir entre las cabezas y buscar a Harry Potter, sin éxito. La profesora McGonagall explicó brevemente el asunto de las casas (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff), los puntos y la ceremonia de selección, en la que ninguno sabía totalmente de que se trataba.

-¿Tú que opinas? – preguntó Tracy sacándola de su trance.

- ¿El qué?

- ¡La ceremonia de selección! Sobre qué se trata.

- Ah, eso. No lo sé, pero mi madre dijo algo acerca de un sombrero.

- Trata de hacer memoria¿no recuerdas nada más? – la interrogó.

- No, no nada la verdad – contestó Pansy algo distraída.

- ¿Estás bien?¿En qué estás pensando¡Estamos a minutos de ser elegidos para nuestras casas en Hogwarts!

- Lo sé, sí... es sólo que tengo mucho en que pensar. Estoy algo distraída.

- Cuidado con pensar tanto, se te puede recalentar el cerebro – se burló la chica.

Bueno, así transcurrieron varios minutos, durante los cuáles la incertidumbre de los alumnos de la sala aumentaba y la atención de Pansy disminuía con ellos. En cierto momento la sala fue visitada por los fantasmas, pero ella ni los sintió pues su distracción le tenía los ojos perdidos en un punto del suelo infinto. Tracy se había cansado de intentar obtener su atención y se puso a hablar con una niña que estaba a su lado.

- Supongo que sigues queriendo estar en Slytherin ¿No? – dijo una voz tras ella que la espabilo.

- Por supuesto que sí – contestó Pansy volteándose y quedando frente a Draco – más que nada en este momento. ¿Y tú¿Por qué no estás entre tus guardaespaldas?

- Pueden vivir sin mí, al menos por un momento – Draco la miró de abajo hacia arriba lentamente, examinándola. Pansy se ruborizó – Te noto cambiada. No eres la misma niña que solía ganarme en el ajedrez mágico.

- Claro que no, de eso hace años. Estoy más crecidita – le espetó con las manos apoyadas sobre su cadera – pero te aseguro que te puedo seguir ganando.

- ¿Ah, sí? Eso hay que verlo, si quedas en Slytherin te reto a una partida. Porque de no ser así, te retiro la palabra. Aunque creo haberte escuchado decir que si quedabas en otra casa te irías.

- Mi puesto en Slytherin es fijo, Draco. El que debiera preocuparse por quedar eres tú. Acepto tu reto, acordaremos los detalles luego.

- Me parece bien – se despidió antes de desaparecer entre los alumnos con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

- Ahora que Pansyta se ha puesto contenta con su amigo¿puedo preguntar quién es y que lo hace especial? – susurró Tracy en su oreja.

- Es Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Y...?

- Con eso lo dije todo – sonrió enigmáticamente.

* * *

_¿Que mejor que una frase cliché para terminar un cap? Me dejan un review? Si lo hacen seré buena y subiré cap mas pronto. :D y el que viene ahora me gustó mucho :) Agghh quiero ser Beta Reader pero no tengo un mes ¬¬ Besos_


	4. Capitulo 4

_Muchas gracias por ser tan fieles lectores. La verdad hace un tiempo atrás en mi otra cuenta tenía un fic Ron/Hermione y aunque recibiera el doble de reviews, éste me hace sentir extrañamente más feliz y orgullosa. La autora se ausentó estos dias por motivos de causa mayor xD . Vale decir : mi querida madre me cambio de mi colegio pero el colegio al que quería meterme no me aceptaron por que no supere el puntaje en matematicas. Asi que he estado buscando colegio xD y comprando compulsivamente como siempre.. si a alguien le interesa tengo unos zapatos de leopardo nuevos preciosos.. ejeem._

_Notas importantes del cap:_

**_Hay pensamientos. Estan en cursiva. No me gusta demasiado eso de los pensamientos pero bueno. Queria que la idea quedara muy clara. Entonces los dejo con la Ceremonia de Selección._**

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Cuarto Capítulo**

_La pimienta para una vida más complicada_

Luego de que Tracy se rindiera (no sin antes hacer veinte heroicos intentos) ante la mudez de Pansy, decidió presentarle a la chica a la que tenía al lado.

- Su nombre es Daphne Greengrass – dijo mientras Pansy le estrechaba la mano a una chica rubia y de ojos verdes saltones.

- Hola – dijo con voz suave y un poco ronca – te ví en el tren junto a Tracy. Me encantó tu vestido.

- Muchas gracias.

- Diseñador francés ¿no?

- Sí ¿Cómo supiste? – dijo mirando a Tracy de reojo.

- Mi madre es muy diestra con ésas cosas de la costura y adora coleccionar vestidos. Reconozco los estilos. – sonrió – así que eres amiga de Malfoy. ¿Desde hace cuánto lo conoces?

- Desde mis siete años, perdona pero¿también lo conoces?

- Sí, claro. Nuestros padres son muy amigos, desde hace uno o dos años. Pero sinceramente, se lleva mejor con mi hermana Astoria, que es uno o dos años menor que yo.

- ¿Astoria? – Pansy hizo un esfuerzo para que no se le descompusiera la cara. Daphne río.

- Sí, mi hermanita. Le encanta pasear sobre la escoba de Draco, o mejor dicho le encantaba, pues un día casi cae de ella y desde entonces sólo pasea con él. Le agarró cierta fobia al cachivache ése – Tracy también rió y Pansy forzó una sonrisa.

La verdad era que sentía como el coraje se le subía por las venas, casi llegando a su boca, dónde era peligroso, ya que en ésta zona solían explotar sus gritos. _Idiota, maldito estúpido, como fui capaz de... pensar que yo podía ser especial para ti. Tu mejor amiga...¡ mentiroso! S__eguramente ella si puede ser tu amiga porque se atreve a subirse a una escoba sola.._

Los sentimientos se le estaban atorando en la garganta y los ojos estaban por gotear amenazadoramente. Por suerte, Daphne y Tracy se habían sumido en otra interminable charla. Pansy se sentía terriblemente deprimida, no podía imaginar que Draco hubiera montado junto a otra chica la misma escoba. Seguramente se hacía el lindo con todas y que otra chica como Pansy le dijera que era importante para ella, le daba igual. Su madre les hubiera llamado celos, pero Pansy estaba convencida de que lo que sentía era rabia por la traición que él había cometido. Sí, traición, porque la llamo mejor amiga y no era verdad. No, no, porque a él le gustaba Astoria también y eso no... Ése día se sentía extrañisima, había sentido cosas nuevas con respecto a Draco y no entendía nada. Apretó los puños y decidió que no valía la pena desperdiciar un momento que espero durante tanto tiempo, por una escoria como Malfoy. Sus sentimientos se estaban volviendo extraños y no necesitaba complicarse la vida. Se podía ir a la mie...

- Oye Pansy¿A que casa crees que irá Daphne? – preguntó Tracy como conteniéndose de soltar algo gordo.

- No sé ¿Cuál te gusta? – respondió animadamente. Estaba decidida a que nada le bajara los ánimos desde ahora. Su etapa de pensativa reflectiva la podía dejar junto con la cita con la almohada en la noche. Que otra persona pensara en Draco porque ella tenía miles de cosas por hacer en este nuevo mundo que se le estaba presentando en Hogwarts.

- Slytherin, mis padres me desheredarían si no quedo – río – toda mi familia ha estado ahí.

- ¿En serio? Yo también quedaré en Slytherin – ambas miraron a Tracy – si quedas en Gryffindor o Hufflepuff...

- ... te retiramos la palabra – la amenazó Daphne con sorna. Las tres rieron, sin saber exactamente de qué. La idea de Pansy al menos, era liberar toda aquella agresividad que la estaba contrayendo.

- Bueno, bueno. Supongo que tendré que quedar en Slytherin ¿no?

- Por supuesto, de lo contrario, no te lo perdonaría – chilló Daphne. Pansy le guiñó un ojo. Así descubrieron dos cosas : la risa histérica era el mejor aliviador de nervios para Daphne, el mejor desahogo de Pansy y la única opción para integrarse a un grupo de Tracy.

Las chicas sonrieron y siguieron hablando de cosas inútiles. Después de un rato, Pansy se sentía más relajada. Liberaba la tensión con risas chillonas que le hicieron ganar más de una mirada extraña. Estaban en eso cuando una voz tras ellas habló:

- Ahora, formen una fila y síganme – les dijo la Profesora McGonagall.

Los niños obedecieron y Pansy quedó tras Daphne y antes de Tracy. Con las piernas como gelatina por la emoción, salieron de la cámara, volvieron al hall y entraron al Gran Salón por un par de puertas dobles. Era el espacio más grande que la chica había visto dentro de una casa, o un castillo mejor dicho. Tenía un tamaño semejante al campo entero de la tía Anisse. Estaba adornado con velas flotantes y el techo era inexistente. Mejor dicho, estaba encantado para semejar al cielo (eso oyó), por lo que parecía que hubiera ausencia del cielo raso. Los ubicaron frente a un taburete vacío cercano a la mesa de los profesores y a las miradas de los alumnos de todo el colegio en las demás mesas. La profesora depositó sobre él un sombrero horrible. Estaba sucio y viejo, Pansy estaba por empezar a alegar que no pondría eso sobre su cabeza cuando los pliegues del Sombrero Seleccionador semejaron a una boca y comezó a cantar. Los primeros minutos entre el bullicio de asombro general, entre los primerisos estudiantes,no pudo entender la letra de la canción, pero alcanzó a oír parte del final.

... estés en la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

si tienes una mente dispuesta

porque aquéllos de inteligencia y erudición

siempre encontrarán a sus semejantes

O tal vez en Slytherin (Pansy contuvo la respiración)

Harás tus verdaderos amigos;

Esa gente utiliza cualquier medio

Para obtener sus fines,

¡Así que pruébame¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)

Porque yo soy un Sombrero Pensante.

Las tres amigas rieron y aplaudieron con ganas ante la canción del sombrero y más aún cuando éste les dedicó una reverencia.

La profesora le dio una corta sonrisa y se acercó con un pergamino en la mano.

- Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccione. –dijo- ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Pansy vio como una niña de trenzas rubias se acercaba al sobrero y se lo colocaba sobre la cabeza. Durante un segundo, pensó que no pasaría nada, pero después el sombrero abrió "la boca" y gritó :

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! – Pansy retuvo un comentario ácido y se abstuvo de aplaudir. La chica, sin embargo, corrió feliz hacia la mesa de la derecha dónde sus nuevos compañeros de casa la recibieron calurosamente.

- ¡Bones, Susan!

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! – gritó nuevamente el sombrero, la niña corrió a sentarse junto a Hannah.

- ¡Booth, Terry!

- ¡RAVENCLAW!

En fin la lista de nombres continuaba hasta cierto punto en que Pansy no podía soportar la ansiedad y comenzó a retorcer su túnica.

- ¡Bulstrode, Millicent! – llamó la profesora y una chica regordeta de aspecto infantil se sentó con cuidado en el taburete. Pansy escuchó algunos comentarios acerca de si el taburete resistiría su peso.

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – la primera Slytherin del clan se ubicó casi al final de la mesa, dónde unos chicos la llamaban con las manos silbando de alegría. Pansy continuó observando su trayectoria hasta que llegó al sitio y se sintió algo envidiosa.

- ¡Davies, Tracy!

- Suerte – le susurró Pansy al oído.

- Gracias – y corrió hacia el taburete.

Tracy tomó el Sombrero con las manos temblorosas, casi asustada de lo que podía revelarle. Después de un minuto de incertidumbre el sucio y raído sombrero gritó:

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – hubó un griterío general en la mesa de las serpientes y Tracy fue sentada adelante junto a un chico que la miraba lasivamente.

- ¡Finch-Fletchey, Justin! – siguió llamando la profesora.

Pansy miró a su amiga y le hizo un gesto con el pulgar. Tracy sonrió y rió contenta. El chico que estaba a su lado le acarició un mechón de pelo y comenzarón a hablar. Daphne pellizcó la muñeca de Pansy.

- ¡Ay! – susurró – ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, es sólo que estoy nerviosa. Mi apellido es Greengrass, G. Vengo después de él seguramente – Daphne se mordió el labio inferior. Pansy rió bajito.

- No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

- Eso espero.

- ¡Finnigan, Seamus! – espera-

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

- Ahora sí, soy yo – se mordió las uñas, Daphne.

- ¡Granger, Hermione! – Pansy le pegó en la mano.

- No te muerdas las uñas, es un daño irreparable, no sabes hasta que punto se debilitan.

- Lo siento, lo siento. Sé que no.. – se apretó las manos - ¿ahora sí?

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

- ¡Merlín, ahora sí que es mi turno!

- ¡Greengrass, Daphne!

- Uggh – chilló.

- Tranquila, ten fe. Suerte.

- Sí que la necesito – musitó antes de sentarse sobre el taburete. El sombrero se movió un poco y gritó :

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – Daphne soltó una carcajada y corrió a sentarse junto a Tracy. Ambas la saludaron con la mano y la invitaron a reunirse con ellas. A Pansy se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Y si no quedaba en Slytherin como ella quería¿Sería capaz de hacer lo que había dicho años anteriores¿Abandonar el castillo y rechazar sus enseñanzas? Pasaron algunos nombres en los que Pansy no se interesó.

- ¡Malfoy, Draco! – la chica se sobresaltó, odiaba que la presencia de el chico provocase eso en ella. Una cabellera rubia se sentó sobre el taburete, no alcanzó a terminar de ponerse el Sombrero, cuando este chilló:

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – el muchacho corrió frente a Daphne y Tracy junto a sus gorilas, Daphne le dijo algo que Pansy no alcanzó a escuchar y Draco río. Algunos chicos mayores comenzaron a hablarle también.

- ¿Tu nombre? – preguntó un chico negro en frente a ella. Su tono era más bien desconfiado y altivo

- Pansy Parkinson – le estrechó la mano.

- Blaise Zabini. Me parece que ambos somos últimos en la lista.¿A que casa quisieras ir?

- Slytherin ¿Y tú?

- Somos dos – le chocó la mano. Soltó una tibia sonrisa y se ablandó totalmente su expresión.

- ¡Nott, Theodore! – llamó la profesora

- Está por llegar tu turno.

- Supongo que nos veremos en la mesa de las serpientes ¿no? - dijo Pansy retorciéndose de nervios.

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – el chico caminó pausadamente hacia la mesa.

- Procura guardarme un puesto – le guiñó el ojo – (¡Parkinson, Pansy!) Suerte.

- Gra-gracias – balbuceó Pansy caminando hacia el taburete. Sentía cientos de miradas clavadas en su nuca.

La chica tomó el sucio Sombrero como temiendo que éste se rompiera en cualquier momento y se lo pusó. De inmediato una vocesita en su oreja le comenzó a hablar.

- Sé bien lo que quieres, sí, mucho mejor que tú. Es por eso que te ayudaré, estarás en una casa dónde sabrás como conseguir todo lo que deseas... ¡SLYTHERIN! – gritó el sombrero.

* * *

_Cha chán! Que hará Pansy con todo ese enojo cuando se siente en la mesa con Draco? Sépalo en el próximo capítulo (siempre y cuando la autora consiga colegio y no le quiten el pc ¬¬) de este fic. Review? _

_Aunque suene idiota, el final me dio nervios, no se, se me hizo algo en el estomago T.T Aunque sabia que iba a ponerla ahi xDD..._


	5. Capitulo 5

_Gracias por los reviews :) Encontre colegio. Entro el lunes. Me carga eso xD Quiero seguir teniendo todo mi tiempo libre para leer y escribir etc. Como sea aqui otro cap. El que viene lo tengo escrito, asi que es cosa de que me dejen reviews suficientes para subirme el animo y asi yo subo el otro cap. Lo escribi un poco rapido, por si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía o algo que no concuerda._

_Detalles importantes del cap:_

**_Hay pensamientos nuevamente y no sé muy bien cómo llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin por eso, lo reinventé :) Es un detalle sin importancia, pero bueno. Mañana primer dia de clases de los chicoss :DD que emocion para mi._**

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Quinto Capítulo**

_La casa de las serpientes_

Pansy seguía algo atontada por lo que se sacó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre el taburete con cierta ineptitud. La casa de las serpientes silbaba contenta. Se acercó sonriendo y vio como Tracy y Daphne la saludaban con las manos. Inconcientemente dirigió sus ojos hacia Malfoy quién le señalaba un puesto junto a él. Pero hizo caso omiso de él y para sorpresa de sus amigas, se sentó junto a ellas, aunque lamentablemente frente a él. Draco no se dio por ofendido y le sonrió. Pansy corrió la cara con la barbilla en alto y se dirigió a sus nuevas amigas.

- ¿No les dije que quedaría? – les dijo en un tono superficial y pestañeando. Las chicas rieron.

- Bueno, tenemos algo que hacer esta noche, al menos ahora que quedamos juntas.

- ¿Ah sí?

- ¡Claro¡Fiesta en pijamas! – bromeó Tracy – Oye Pansy ¿No es aquella la chica del tren?

Pansy volteó a ver y efectivamente, Padma estaba sentada sobre el taburete. El Sombrero demoró un poco.

- ¡RAVENCLAW!

- Justo como ella quería – bufó Tracy con sorna.

- ¡Patil, Parvati!

- Ahora sabremos a qué casa quería ir realmente – dijo Pansy. El Sombrero se tomó su tiempo y la cara de la chica era totalmente inexpresiva.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – ambas intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto. Parvati evitó mirar la casa de su hermana y corrió a la mesa de los leones.

- ¿A qué casa creen que irá Harry Potter? – preguntó Tracy buscándolo entre el grupo de alumnos restantes - Debe de ser llamado en poco ¿no? P - Potter. - siguió buscando - Ojalá quedase en Slytherin.

- No lo creo. Quedará Hufflepuff sin duda – respondió Draco – es un tarado. Amigo de los Weasley, traidores a la sangre y otros hibridos. Además considera que los sangre impuras son tan magos como nosotros.

- Pareces conocerlo bien – se burló Daphne.

- Tuvimos un encuentro en el tren. Nada especial.

- ¡Potter, Harry! – todo el colegio se calló y dirigió su mirada hacia el taburete donde un niño delgado y de pelo desordenado se probaba el Sombrero. Tracy le pegó un codazo a Daphne.

- Es guapo – le susurró Tracy a Pansy

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

- Aunque muy flacucho para mi gusto. – se retractó de inmediato con asco.

- ¿No dije yo que terminaría mal? – se dio aires Draco y sus gorilas asintieron. Draco siguió hablando pestes de Potter durante lo que quedaba de la Ceremonia.

- ¿Es mi idea o no le hablas a Draco? – le susurró Daphne por lo bajo - Esperaba un reencuentro más emocionante.

- Nada importante – fingió una sonrisa. Tracy y Daphne intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad pero Pansy río.

- ¡Zabini, Blaise! – Pansy estiró el cuello e intentó buscarlo. Caminó con paso seguro hacia el taburete y se colocó el Sombrero.

- ¡Vamos¡Slytherin! – se urgío la chica, cruzando los dedos. Draco la miró con desconcierto y luego a Blaise.

- ¿Lo conoces? – inquirió de mala gana, pero ella fingió no haberlo oído nuevamente. Draco comenzó a olerse algo raro.

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – gritó el sombrero y Blaise caminó hacia la mesa de las Serpientes. Pansy apartó rápidamente un puesto junto a ella. El chico se sentó y saludó con un gesto de cabeza a los presentes.

- ¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó. Pansy rio. Todos callaron y el director : Albus Dumbledore, se puso de pie.

- ¡Bienvenidos¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! – dijo con los brazos abiertos, radiante de alegría – Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decirles unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están ¡Papanatas¡Llorones¡Barajitas¡Pellizcón¡Muchas gracias! – todo el Salón aplaudió.

- Viejo chiflado – se burló Draco mientras un banquete de cosas deliciosas aparecía sobre la mesa. Pansy vio que las copas doradas se llenaban de diferentes jugos y los platos de carnes y ensaladas. La mesa estaba llena de alimentos : cerdo asado, pavo, huevos, pescado frito, carne asada, papas fritas, papas cocidas, verduras y tallarines.

- ¡Increíble! – no pudo retener Tracy. Pansy miró todo con asombro y se sirvió un poco de cada cosa. Estaba muerta de hambre.

- ¿Quién comería pescado entre tantas otras cosas? – inquirió Tracy sirviendose papas. Daphne despreció la presa de pescado que se estaba sirviendo a sus espaldas.

- Eh, oye tú – le dijo Crabble a Pansy – ¿Alcanzáme las papas fritas? – la chica miró con asco el recipiente que el obeso dedo de le indicaba y se lo dio con brusquedad. El idiota ni siquiera agradeció.

- Bueno, Pansy, supongo que tenemos una partida de ajedrez mágico pendiente – le dijo Draco, aprovechando la intervención de Crabble para que la chica le prestara atención. Y ciertamente, Pansy no puedo ignorarlo.

- ¿Ah sí? – fingió indiferencia y siguió comiendo sin levantar su vista del plato. Si Malfoy creía que volvería a ser su amiga así por que sí, estaba muy equivocado. Aunque él no lo supiera, ella seguía por enojada por que la había cambiado por Astoria.

- Sí – el chico parecía confundido. Quedaste el Slytherin ¿no?¿Recuerdas¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para el sábado por la mañana?

- No, gracias.

- Entiendo, esto de empezar las clases debemos estar atentos y eso. ¿Para cuando crees tú que sea posible?

- Para nunca

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lo que oíste. No tengo ganas de hacer nada contigo, es más, si fuera posible no vuelvas a hablarme – el Barón Sanguinario interrumpió la escena. Draco tenía la boca abierta y un signo de interrogación en la frente.

- Supongo que todos ustedes son puros ¿no? Qué diría Salazar si viera su mesa manchada de sangres mestizas, antes se comprobaba la sangre de los muchachos que dejaban entrar en esta respetable casa. – Tracy se encogió un poco en su puesto. Pansy miró al fantasma a los ojos y siguió comiendo.

- ¿Qué está haciendo usted acá¿Por qué no nos deja comer en paz? – le espetó Malfoy de malas pulgas.

- ¡Mocoso insolente! – siseó – En mis tiempos los castigos eran ejemplares para tales faltas de respeto. Unos azotes, sangre corriendo, gritos, cadenas, aullidos de dolor, castigos de verdad – parecía gozar al recordar aquél sufrimiento ajeno - ¡Oh, sí¡En ese entonces si que sabían respetar las reglas¡Hogwarts estaba en buenas manos! – dijo mirando de soslayo de Dumbeldore que conversaba animadamente con un profesor. Pansy se dio cuenta de que al igual que que su plato vacío, los de sus compañeros también habían desaparecido y la mesa estaba llena de postres. Tortas, tartas, mousses, chocolate, helado...

- ¡Qué rico! – chilló Daphne. El Barón se alejó negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Ahora explícame como es eso de que no quieres nada conmigo? – siseó Draco por debajo.

- ¿Quieres tarta de melaza, Pansy?

- ¡Oh, sí, Blaise! Me encantaría – dijo extendiendo su plato.

Lo que quedaba de cena fue molestamente digerido tanto como por Pansy como por Draco. Sus compañeros intentaban animarlos y unirlos a la conversación pero ambos estaban cerrados como piedras pensado en sus propios problemas. Draco estaba totalmente confundido y Pansy no parecía dispuesta a ceder. Los demás optaron por ignorarlos un rato a ver si se les pasaba.

Cuando la cena terminó. Dumbledore volvió a ponerse de pie, captando toda la atención.

- Ejem... Sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos comimos y bebimos. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques en el área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y algunos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo. También tengo un pedido del señor Filch, el celador, para que les recuerde que no deben usar magia en los recreos, en los pasillos. Las pruebas de selección para Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del trimestre. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas deben ponerse en contacto con Madame Hooch. Y por último, quiero decirles que este año, el corredor del tercer piso, está prohibido para todos los que no deseen sufrir una muerte muy dolorosa. ¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, vamos a cantar la canción del colegio!

- ¿Y ésa cuál es? – preguntó Pansy en un susurro, pero antes de que nadie pudiera contestarle, Dumbledore agritó su varita como si tratara de atrapar una mosca y una larga tira dorada se conviertieron en letras que flotaban y ellas en palabras.

- ¡Cada uno elija su melodía favorita! – dijo Dumbledore - ¡Y allá vamos!

La mayoría de los alumnos vociferó con diferentes estilos , tonos y tiempos :

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Enséñennos algo po favor,

Ya sea que seamos viejos y pelados

O jóvenes con rodillas roñosas,

Nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas

Con algunas materias interesantes,

Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de arire,

Pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa,

Asi que enseñennos cosas que valgan la pena saber,

Hagan que recordemos lo que olvidamos,

Simplemente hagan lo mejor, nosotros haremos el resto,

Y aprenderemeos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.

Pansy miró las caras de desconcierto y terror que sus compañeros tenían y no pudo menos que echarse a reír como loca y aplaudir. Tracy la miraba con los ojos como huevos y Daphne se contagió la risa. Draco frunció el ceño y dijo algo contra los excrementos de dragón.

- ¡Ah, la música, – dijo Albus con los ojos brillantes - una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salgan al trote!

Pansy y sus compañeros siguieron a un corpulento chico que tenía una "P" pegada en el pecho. Mientras se alineaban para salir en orden sintió que alguien corría a Tracy de su lado y la desplazaba junto a Daphne. Miró cansinamente a Draco que parecía no detenerse ante nada cuando quería conseguir algo.

- ¿Puedes explicarme ahora, qué demonios te pasa? – le reclamó Draco.

- Nada. – salieron del Gran Salón, rumbo a las mazmorras.

- ¿Y por qué dices que no quieres jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico conmigo? O nada. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

- Estoy enojada – soltó Pansy viendo como se separaban de los alumnos de las otras casas.

- ¡Y qué culpa tengo yo!

- De hecho ¡Toda! - lo fulminó directamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que aunque hace mucho no mirara las esferas plateadas de su compañero, seguían teniendo el mismo efecto en ella. Se ruborizó al pensarlo.

- ¡Pero si apenas hemos hablado!

- Eso lo sé, te prometo que lo tengo más que claro.

- Oye, no es mi culpa que no volvieras a invitarme a tu casa. Pero para mí sigues siendo mi amiga – Pansy casi cae al suelo de la impresión, de lo ser por que Blaise la agarró de la túnica por detrás.

- ¿Lo-lo dices en serio?

- Claro – respondió con cara de niño bueno. Pansy ablandó un poco su expresión, pero no muy convencida.

- Pues yo sigo enojada contigo. Y no creo que se me pase en mucho tiempo – dijo retomando débilmente su orgullo.

- ¿Y que puedo hacer yo para que se te pase el enojo? – repuso hastiado.

- Pídeme disculpas

- ¡No puedo pedirte disculpas de algo que hice! O en realidad no sé si hice.

- Tienes razón. Entonces, creo que seguiré enojada. – sentía como sus pasos iban decendiendo y la luz iba disminuyendo con ellos. Giraron hacia la derecha y siguieron en camino recto.

- Pero ¿Qué hacen tus padres para que te reconcilies con ellos cuando estás enojada? No me interesa estar peleado contigo – hablo con voz suave como intentando explicarle a un niño pequeño porque no debe comer un dulce antes del almuerzo.

- Mis padres nunca me harían algo como lo que tú me hiciste... - _Me cambiaste_

- ¡Pero qué te hice! – la interrumpió más desesperado ante el cierre mental de su interlocutora.

- ... pero ellos me regalan algo. Algo que me guste, claro.

- ¿Cómo Hiperión?

- Sí, claro como... Hiperión. Aunque eso fue hace demasiado tiempo atrás – se mordió el labio inferior – Y este enfado es muy grande.

- ¿Ah sí¿Entonces?

- Sí, así que debe ser un regalo especial. Único. Algo que no le hayas regalado nunca antes a alguien – dijo pensando rápidamente en Astoria. Quería que el chico se esforzara por recuperar su amistad, si de verdad le importaba.

- Hmmm – Draco se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensando.

- ¡Atención, renacuajos! – chilló el prefecto – si no me escuchan no podrán entrar en la Sala Común. Miren. Ésta es la puerta, por aquí se entra. Más vale que recuerden el camino. – el chico entró con los niños tras ellos. La sala era verdosa y tenía decoraciones plateadas. – Allá – dijo señalando una puerta negra – duermen las niñas y acá – apuntó una más cercana- es de los chicos.

Los niños comenzaron a deambular por la Sala Común, exáminandola. Draco y Pansy se adentraron a las mesas de estudio y desubrieron el rastro de mucha gente que había exprimido su cerebro allí. Había una gran chimena apagada y una alfombra antiquísima frente a ella . Sobre un muro colgaban los emblemas de Slytherin y su bandera. Los muebles eran todos de ébano relucientemente limpio. Los sillones eran verdes también con almohadones grises platinados. Muchos niños se sentaron en ellos a conversar pero las chicas tenían sueño.

- ¿Vamos al dormitorio? – preguntó Tracy frotándose los ojos. Daphne y Pansy asintieron despidiéndose del gentío, entre el cuál Draco reía animadamente junto a sus amigos.

Las tres entraron por la puerta señalada hasta la pieza por la puerta y vieron que sus baúles habían aparecido desde el expreso hasta ahí. Era un dormitorio grande con cuatro camas adornadas por cortinas verdes, en el fondo había un armario grande en desuso y frente a él un tocador de ébado comunitario para las chicas. Lo único extraño de la habitación era la ausencia de ventanas.

- Qué porquería. En mi casa sólo me despierto con los rayos de sol – siguió refunfuñando Daphne.

- ¿Acaso te quieres despertar con un chorro de agua o una sirena asesina? – inquirió una niña gordita que ocupaba la última cama y en quién no se habían fijado. Daphne y Tracy la miraron con desconcierto.

- Ésta pieza y toda la casa de Slytherin está bajo el lago – explicó.

- ¿Por el que pasamos en bote antes de llegar? – preguntó Pansy asombrada.

- Sí. Es el único lago. – Todas miraron el techo con desconfianza preguntándose que habría sobre él en este momento.

- No sé ustedes, pero yo muero de sueño – reclamó Pansy acercándose su baúl y escogiendo su cama, la más cercana a la puerta y al tocador.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Daphne a la chica. Recordaban haberla visto en la Ceremonia de Selección, pero no su nombre.

- Millicent Bulstrode – le estrechó la mano. Pansy dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a saludar también, de mala gana. Todas le estrecharon la mano.

- Daphne Greengrass

- Tracy Davies.

- Pansy Parkinson – Millicent asintió y les sonrió

– Será mejor que durmamos. Mañana debemos estar en pie a eso de las nueve u ocho – asintieron y se acercaron a sus baúles para sacar sus pijamas.

El pijama de Daphne era de seda verde esmeralda y brillante. Era un vestido corto que al igual que la chica, no fingía ni siquiera en su belleza. Era exactamente lo que aparentaba : caro. Daphne se lo puso con delicadeza, dejando al descubierto al menos tres cuartas partes de su cuerpo, en su mayoría, sus piernas.

El camisón de Tracy era rosa con ositos. Le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas (mucho más largo que el de Daphne) y hacía juego con sus zapatillas para levantarse y su bata. También hizo alarde de él recostandose sobre la cama sin cubrirse por las mantas.

Millicent se acostó y se tapó hasta el cuello, por lo que nadie vió su pijama.

Pansy llevaba...

- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! – chilló Daphne al ver su pijama.

- Un pijama – dijo Pansy poniendose la parte de abajo. Era un pijama de algodón, común y corriente. De dos piezas, el pantalón largo lila hasta los tobillos ocultando su piel y la polera blanca de mangas cortas para evitar la transpiración.

- Es horrible – concedió Tracy. Pansy las fulminó con la mirada.

- Es cómodo y calentito – rebatió. Su madre había insistido en comprarle aquéllas estúpideces de seda en que la tela es más delgada que un papel pero se había negado rotundamentee porque para empezar la tela es de ésas que se escurre y fría. Era su pijama preferido y no pensaba cambiarlo, aunque fuese el más feo de todos a ella la hacía sentir cómoda.

- Voy a incendiarlo - se burló Daphne - Cuando aprenda a hacerlo con la varita – puntualizó.

- Buenas noches – se despidió Tracy cerrando sus cortinas.

- Buenas noches – respondieron Daphne y Millicent.

- Hasta mañana – bostezó Pansy, acurrucada en sus mantas. Más tarde cuando todas estaban dormidas sacó de su baúl, el otro elemento que no le hubieran permitido sus amigas sin cuestionamientos, pero que era esencial para dormir para ella tanto como su pijama abrigador : Hiperión. Lo abrazó y se quedó dormida.

* * *

_Algo de interacción entre Draco y Pansy ¡Al fin¿Que creen que comprará el pobre? Un besotes de una malcriada :) y un malcriado confundido :)_


	6. Capitulo 6

_Tengo que dar una explicacion. Nunca jamás he sido buena con las descripciones, por mucho qe lo intente. Eso me ha costado segundos lugares en los concursos de cuentos e historias. Lo siento mucho, hago lo mejo que puedo y seguiré haciendo ¿si? Es mi punto débil, mal mal. Un beso ojala sí les guste éste cap con una dulce sorpresa_

_Detalles Importantes del cap :_

**_Recuerden lo obstinada y malcriada que es Pansy mientras leen el capitulo y que por más que quisiera convertirla en una amante fogosa y experimentada tiene sólo once tiernos años por ahora. _**

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Sexto Capítulo**

_El regalo esperado_

Cuando niña a Pansy le encantaban los gatos. De hecho, en casa tenían uno que murió después de diez años, el gato era más viejo que ella en ese entonces. Se llamaba Fionell. A Draco le gustaba probar sus capacidades mágicas con él. Por ejemplo, una vez lo hizo levitar hasta el techo. Pero no pudo dejarlo caer con suavidad, por lo que el animal casi pierde la columna vertebral, de no ser por que la señora Parkinson lo curó a tiempo. A Pansy le fasinaba su pelaje suave y negro. Aunque el gato sentía cierto odio por ella, a ella le encantaba acariciarlo y recibir sus rasguños de vez en cuando. Draco podía desquitarse por ella de aquellas heridas después.

En resumen, le gustaban los gatos. Hasta aquél día. Su primera clase en Hogwarts fue Transformaciones. La profesora Minerva McGonagall, la misma que los había recibido su primer día, era una animaga, es decir, una bruja que se puede transformar en un animal. La profesora jefe de la casa de Gryffindor tenía la capacidad de convertirse en un felino, en un gato. Pero a diferencia de lo que le pasaba con la mayoría de los mininos, a Pansy aquél gato atrigrado le provocó adversión de inmediato. Quizás fuera algo de instinto pues, Slytherin y Gryffindor eran casas rivales desde tiempos inmemoriables. Como fuese, la actitud severa, estrica e igualitaria (tanto como para sangres puras, e impuras) para todos los alumnos le chocaba. Se notaba orgullosa de una hija de muggles sabelotodo que saltaba como una ardilla electrocutada por un rayo, a penas formulaban una pregunta y realizaba a la perfección las transformaciones. Y sin embargo, reprendió varias veces a Millicent por no estar concentrada en la clase. Salió de el aula, algo mareada por tanto ejercicio y trabajo para tan sólo la primera clase.

El resto de la semana no mejoró demasiado, conocieron a todos sus profesores. La profesora Sprout era una bruja bajita y regordeta que dictaba las clases de Bótanica o Herbología. Se suponía que debían aprender a identificar distintas plantas y sus usos, entre otras cosas (no intentar comérselas como a una lechuga, como hizo Goyle). Una de sus clases más odiadas resultó ser Historia de la Magia, que era realizada por el fantasma profesor Binns. El pobre anciano, confundía nombres y roncaba despierto, dictaba fechas y hablaba de hechos y nombres que casi nadie anotaba. Eran horas aburridas y desperdiciadas

El profesor Flitwick de la clase de Encantamientos era un un pequeño mago que se subía a una pila de libros para ver sobre su escritorio. Sus clases resultaban una de las pocas en las que podían utilizar la varita tal y cómo Pansy quería. Había resultado ser una de las clases que más le gustaban, a pesar de que no tuviera tanta habilidad en ella.

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras resultó ser una terrible decepción, pues lejos de hechizar gente o conocer criaturas salvajes, el profesor Quirrell era un tartamudo con olor a ajo que hablaba por horas y no llegaba a entendérsele nada. Sin duda, lo mejor fueron las clases de Pociones junto a el jefe de su casa : el profesor Snape.

Para empezar, su aula era cercana a su Sala Común, por lo tanto, se pudieron dar el lujo de desayunar con calma y no tener que correr en busca del aula correcta, una vez que la reconocieron.

El aula era oscura y estaba llena de frascos con ingredientes únicos y llamativos. Pansy y sus amigas se sentaron en los bancos tras Malfoy junto a los demás Slytherins. Los de la casa de los leones se sentaron en los opuestos. El profesor empezó la clase pasando lista y bajándole un poco los humos de celebridad que Potter había ganado en su primera semana. Draco ,según pudo notar Pansy, no podía sentirse más cómodo.

La clase fue bastante rápida y Potter perdió todo el intelecto superior del que se podía haber hablado de él. Snape le quitó dos puntos para su casa y Pansy soportó las imitaciones de ello (por Draco) todo el resto del día.

Hablando de Draco, seguía enojada con él. No le hablaba y evitaba mirarlo en lo posible. La chica no sabía si él seguía buscando su regalo o no, pero se limitaban a intercambiar miradas nerviosas. Así comenzó a adoptar a Hogwarts como su nuevo hogar junto a él y todos sus compañeros. Aunque todas las mañanas durante el desayuno la lechuza de su casa (Meowell) llevaba noticias de su familia y algunas veces si su mamá tuvo tiempo, dulces que aceptaba feliz de la vida. Está de más decir, que los padres de Pansy quedaron fasinados con la noticia de que su hijita había quedado en Slytherin. Su madre le prometió un regalo fantástico para cuando fuera a pasar las navidades con ellos.

- ¿Te vas a comer eso? – le preguntó Millicent esa mañana viendo con ansias su pan a medio comer.

- No – le acercó el plato – Termínalo por mí si quieres. Oye Daphne ¿cuándo hay que entregar el trabajo de Binns?

- Me temo que mañana. Yo ni siquiera lo he empezado.

- Ni yo – las dos se miraron preocupadas.

- Irresponsables – las recriminó Tracy – dejan todo para último momento.

- No me digas que tú si lo terminaste – la interrumpió Draco.

- Claro, es decir, me faltan anotar todos los libros que usé de apoyo. Pero el resumen y la trabajo está listo.

- ¿No me lo puedes prestar para usarlo de guía? – preguntó Zabini con cautela

- Ni loca. Me demoré al menos cinco días en hacerlo, no les facilitaré las cosas de ese modo – dijo mirando a todos los "irresponsables" que seguramente se les estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero no tenían el valor de Blaise para preguntarlo.

- Bien – finalizó Pansy tomando sus cosas – Supongo que nos quedaremos toda la noche en ello ¿no?

- No me harán sentir mal con eso – dijo tomando su bolso también.

- Supongo que no – Daphne refunfuñó con los libros de Transformaciones en la mano - ¿Vamos? - preguntó a Pansy.

- Seguro – ella salió junto a las chicas y Millicent rumbo a el aula de McGonagall para su próxima clase.

Las tres chicas habían aceptado el liderazgo de Pansy sin quejas ni reclamos. Todas coincidían que la personalidad desbordante de Pansy bastaba y sobraba para todas. La seguían dónde fuera, algunas veces le llevaban los cuadernos, se reían de sus chistes, la elogiaban, la respaldaban cuando decía que no soportaba a tal y tal persona, críticaban a Hermione Granger y todas estaban absolutamente convencidas de que Pansy no era malcriada como muchos insinuaban.

Pasaron de Transformaciones a recreo, de recreo a la biblioteca a devolver y buscar libros y de la biblioteca a los invernaderos y después a cenar. El día estaba nublado y Pansy andaba cansada, por lo que no se podía esperar un buen pronóstico para la noche.

- ¡Oh, Tracy, por favor! – suplicaba Daphne a eso de las diez cuando cualquier intento por hacer la tarea ella sola quedo frustrado. El trabajo era pesado y complicado, tras un día de malas y una cena apurada no se podía pedir más. Millicent y Blaise se habían rendido.

- Mil veces, no. Deben aprender a hacer sus deberes solitas. Como Milli y yo.

- ¿Quién te dijo que Milli los hizo? – acusó Pansy.

- Nadie, pero si no está aquí terminándolo, debe de tenerlo listo ¿no?

- Millicent no va a entregarlo – puntualizó Daphne. Tracy se quedó callada.

- ¡Vamos, no te cuesta nada! – suplicó Pansy esta vez – ¡Nosotras te ayudamos en las otras asignaturas que te cuestan!

- ¿Chantaje, señorita Parkinson? – apareció Draco y se sentó junto a ellas.

- No,no y no – dijo alejándose – Las veo más tarde en la habitación si no me duermo antes – cerró la puerta tras sí.

- Te apuesto un Knut a que Nott lo tiene listo. – dijo Daphne

- Y yo te pago cien veces eso a que no consigues que te lo preste– repuso Draco y los tres siguieron trabajando desánimados.

Las manillas del reloj de Daphne seguían avanzando inalterablemente y los chicos cada vez se depremían más al ver que el trabajo hecho estaba malo o le faltaba algo. La Sala Común de Slytherin estaba en completo silencio mientras las plumas rasgaban con tinta los pergaminos de los jóvenes magos. Pansy trabajaba inclinada hacia la hoja con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose la lengua, mientras que Daphne estaba erguida con su perfecta cabellera rubia en una cola para que no la entorpeciera, y escribía con rapidez y elegancia. Draco también exhibía sus mejores modales aunque la situación fuera desesperanzadora y estresante.

A eso de las una de la madrugada, Tracy salió de la habitación para revisar sus avances. Pansy tenía un lumbago mortal, Draco estaba ojeroso y despeinado, Daphne tenía los dedos irritados de tanto presionar la pluma. Y luego de unas cuantas repasadas en cada trabajo, determinó que todo lo que habían escrito estaba malo y no tenía sentido. A Pansy casi se le cae el pelo cuando se enteró de que "flotador" no era un sustantivo.

- Bueno, está bien, está bien – cedió Tracy enojada mientras sacaba su trabajo del bolso – porfavor, no lo copien textual. Al menos tengan la decencia de cambiar las palabras por sinónimos.

- Eres un cielo – saltó Daphne a sus brazos – no sabes lo que hemos sufrido.

- Lo imagino. Un trabajo de Historia de la Magia ha de ser peor que mil maleficios para una horda de flojos como ustedes. Buenas noches - y desapareció tras la puerta.

Los reanimados personajes copiaron sin culpa alguna el trabajo de Tracy, cambiando el orden de las oraciones y las palabras. Eran cerca de las dos cuando por fin terminaron.

- Dejé mi bolso en la habitación – se quejó Daphne tomando sus cosas – tengo que guardar todo esto. Buenas noches, Draco. Apúrate Pansy o Tracy morirá de angustia al no saber dónde estás – se burló y entró a la habitación.

- ¿Viste dónde deje mi pluma? – le preguntó Draco. La chica negó con la cabeza – Seguramente Greegrass se la llevó por accidente. Bueno mañana se la pido, oye... ¿sigues enojada?

- No lo sé. No sé que pensar acerca de ti.

- ¿Por qué? – la chica no respondió - ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?

- ¿Dormir? – respondió Pansy encongiéndose de hombros con cara de confusión.

- ¿Quieres jugar ajedrez mágico?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué si quieres jugar ajedrez mágico? – Pansy se mordió el labio inferior – Me debes una partida.

- Hmmm, está bien. Que sea rápida

- Eso depende de ti. – Pansy sonrió.

Jugaron con el tablero de Draco mientras conversaban acerca de su niñez y cosas pasadas. Ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir las risas ahogadas (para no despertar al resto) ni las piezas de ajedrez enojadas.

- Te aseguro que yo no era así – se defendió Pansy.

- ¿Ah, no?¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te subiste a mi escoba?

- ¡Claro que sí, estaba temblando de miedo! Pero tu me hiciste subir sí o sí.

- Yo recuerdo que no querías subir sola.

- No, aquello era una máquina mortal si no sabías conducirla

- A mi nunca me pasó nada y a ti tampoco.

- No, porque nunca me subí sola. Siempre volé contigo.

Flaaaaaash Baaaaaaack

_- No lo haré – dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos. Estaban en el patio de los Malfoy, un plácido domingo de visita regular. Se encontraban justo entre los cerezos florecidos que Narcissa cuidaba con tantos mimos._

_- ¡Vamos! Yo sé que puedes – la urgió. _

_- Imposible. No quiero – su ojos estaban mirando de soslayo una fuente de agua a la podía sujetarse si Draco la obligaba a subirse._

_- Es fácil – dijo demostrándoselo – te pones la escoba entre las piernas y pateas en suelo con fuerza – la escoba se eleveó un metro - ¿ves?_

_- Me voy a caer, me voy a romper la cabeza. Incluso si resulta, mi madre me la romperá si ensucio este vestido – dijo tomando la falda de la prenda y estirándola. Era de un rosa pálido y estaba adornado con pequeños brillantes. Llevaba el pelo en una cola y zapatos blancos. Ropa de domingo._

_- Tú__ me has visto volar. ¿No te emociona ni un poco la idea?_

_- Claro que sí, sólo me asusta. _

_- Quizás si..._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- No nada._

_- ¡Dime!_

_- Podemos montar la escoba juntos, si te asusta tanto – Pansy pareció pensarlo._

_- Supongo que puede ser, pero debes cuidar de que no me ensucie._

_- No hay problema. Pasa una pierna sobre el palo y siéntate cuando yo te avise, como si fuese una silla del comedor – la chica le hizo caso._

_- Bien, a la una... a las dos..._

_- ¿Draco?_

_- Confía en mí. ¡Tres!_

_La escoba despegó del suelo y Pansy se agarró con fueza a la cintura de su amigo, hundiendo su mejilla en la espalda de Draco. Aunque no estuviesen a mucha altura sentía el viento rozándole la cara y la respiración agitada. La idea de invadir un espacio tan personal como la cintura de Draco la hacia ruborizarse._

_- ¿Todo bien? – gritó él sobre el murmullo del viento_

_- Mas que bien – le dijo en el oído_

Fin Flaaash Baaack

- Tienes razón. Eres una miedosa

- Cállate – lo amonestó cariñosamente. Pero hubo un corto, molesto y pensativo silencio.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada, es sólo que a veces recuerdo por que estoy enojada contigo cuando me acuerdo del pasado. ¡Jaque mate!

- ¡Merlín¡Volví a perder¡Como siempre! – ambos rieron.

- ¿Y el ganador que gana?

- Hmmm. No tengo nada.

- ¿No me compraste el regalo?

- Ése si lo tengo – respondió ruborizándose.

- Entonces me conformo con sólo eso, tienes suerte.

- ¿Te desenojarás si te gusta, verdad?

- Claro y además cuenta como premio por ganarte nuevamente. Después de tantos años sigues siendo malísimo para esto.

- Bueno. Es una sorpresa. – Pansy cerró los ojos y estiró las manos.

Sorpresivamente Draco no depositó nada en ellas. En cambio se las entrelazó con las suyas temblorosas y tibias y se acercó un poco. De pronto, casi por casualidad sus tiernos labios se encontraron en un beso. Primero brusco y torpe y luego se conviertió en algo suave y dulce. Sentían sus respiraciones juntas, casi dentro de las del otro. Sus cabezas se movían levemente para permitir que sus labios tuvieran más contacto y disfrutaran del roce. Después de un minuto, los dos estaban sonrojados y encontraron sus miradas sin soltarse las manos. Pansy frotó su nariz contra la de Draco y ambos rieron.

- ¿Sigues enojada? – preguntó Draco

- No – respondió ella, antes de irse a dormir con una sonrisa en sus recién experimentados labios.

Aquella noche se selló el segundo beso de ambos. Digo el segundo, porque el primero lo imaginaron ambos la noche anterior a que sucediera.

* * *

_Los amo, son tan infantiles. Mientras yo me ... xD ejem, como sea, me dejan un review:D Gracias y besos!_


	7. Capitulo 7

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y bienvenidos los nuevos lectores. Ojala les guste este cap, que hice rapidamente, no pude subir desde hace mucho por el cambio de colegio, deberes, esas cosas, Creo que me entienden. No?_

_Detalles importantes del cap :_

**_Me base en el libro en todo momento. Trato de desligarlo un poco de la melosidad del anterior. Siguen teniendo tiernos once añitos y muchas cosas por vivir._**

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Séptimo Capítulo**

_Potter en problemas_

El día siguiente Pansy amaneció de buen ánimo. No importaba que todos los alumnos restantes de Slytherin estuvieran de malas pulgas por que su primera clase de vuelo era junto a los ineptos de Gryffindor. Ella y Draco eran amigos nuevamente y eso importaba más que cualquier otra cosa. La verdad no estaba muy segura del significado que ambos le daban a la palabra "amigos" pues que ella recordase, los amigos no se besaban, pero en fin, eso lo resolverían más tarde.

Draco también amaneció muy animado, comentando sus anteriores hazañas junto a Pansy en la escoba (aunque en varias ocasiones, por no decir todas, omitiendo que Pansy se encontraba junto a el) y exagerando la mayoría de ellas. Sin embargo, la mayoría de sus compañeros se percataron de que su entusiasmo e inhabitual buen ánimo no se reducía sólo a las clases de vuelo como él se defendía.

- Anda, dínos ¿Qué le diste para que despertara tan contento? – la urgió Millicent.

- Una partida de ajedrez mágico – dijo Pansy mientras se abrochaba la túnica.

- ¿Y eso lo hizo tan feliz? – preguntó Daphne con incredulidad. Pansy se encogió de hombros – voy a darle ese consejo a Astoria si alguna vez se pelean.

Pansy se cepilló rápidamente el pelo. Últimamente se había dado cuenta de que Daphne intentaba molestarla hablando sobre la relación de Astoria y Draco. Mágicamente, desde ayer no le afectaba pues sabía que ella era mucho más importante que Astoria en la vida de Draco.

- Supongo que ella no jugará tan bien como yo lo hago – sonrió mientras tomaba su mochila.

- Muero de hambre – se quejó Tracy mientras salían del dormitorio. 

Bajaron las escaleras cuchicheando entre ellas y soltando risitas. Pansy ,como de costumbre, lideraba el grupo. Todas se veían de muy buen ánimo cuando llegaron a desayunar.

- Buenos días – saludó Blaise al grupito.

- Hola – respondió Pansy a nombre de todas, exáminando la mesa.

- Draco ha ido a molestar a el gordinflón – le informó Zabini como si leyera su pensamiento. – acaba de terminar de desayunar y estaba de muy buen humor.

Pansy miró casi por inercia hacia la mesa de los Gryffindors y exactamente tras el idiota de Longbottom estaba Draco con algo que no se alcanzaba a ver muy bien en sus manos. Ella sonrió y se volteó hacia Blaise.

- ¿Nada más?

- ¿Debería? – Pansy esbozó una mueca coqueta y pícara – No que yo sepa. Pero al parecer estoy mal informado ¿Podría enterarme?

- No ahora – contestó mirando de reojo a sus amigas que desayunaban pasivamente.

- ¿A qué hora tenemos las clases de vuelo? – preguntó Daphne.

- Tres y media – contestó Nott sin levantar la vista del plato.

Un poco antes de la hora estipulada, la mayoría de los alumnos de primer año de Slytherin estaban bajando las escaleras con rumbo las clases de vuelo. Nott iba ligeramente más pálido que el resto de los felices alumnos, pero nadie parecía percatarse de ello.

Totalmente sorprendidos se percataron de que había veinte escobas en el suelo, esperándo ser usadas. Tracy empezó a dar saltitos de emoción y Draco las miró con un poco de decepción.

- No sabía que Hogwarts tuviera tan poco para comprar materiales decentes.

- Es verdad, pareciera que se fueran a romper en cualquier momento – se quejó Nott.

- ¡Apuesto que ésta la uso Helga Hufflepuff¡Es viejísima y tiene las ramas torcidas! – chilló Millicent. Hubo una risotada general. Justo en ese momento llegaron los Gryffindors. Tal como Pansy pensaba, a Draco le descompuso ver a Potter junto a un pelirrojo que reconoció como Weasley.

- ¿Bueno, qué están esperando? – reclamó la profesora : Madam Hooch, a quién Pansy ni siquiera había visto llegar – Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, apúrense.

Los niños obedecieron rápidamente y en menos de un minuto, toda la clase estaba ordenada según las indicaciones Madam Hooch. 

- Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba y digan "arriba" – indicó la profesora.

- ¡Arriba! – gritó Pansy junto a otras voces. Su escoba se elevó un poco pero volvió a caer. Vio de reojo como la de Draco subía inmediatamente a su mano y encontró una razón más para tenerle envidia.

- ¡Arriba! – le exigió con mas autoridad a su escoba. Esta se elevó un poco más que la vez anterior pero del todo. - ¡Arriba! – esta vez la escoba se elevó lentamente a su mano.

- Muy bien, supongo que todos ya lo consiguieron. Ahora, para montar la escoba deben hacerlo de este modo. Cuiden de no montarse en ella hasta la punta – demostró con la escoba de un niño negro, que luego le devolvió para que lo intentara.

Madame Hooch pasó corrigiéndolos uno por uno. Cuando llegó el turno de Potter pasó por su lado sin hacer comentarios y éste pareció muy contento. Sin embargo, corrigió a Draco quién después de tantos años de volar, no se sintió para nada cómodo.

- Detalles insignificantes... – sintió Pansy que refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

- Está bien – dijo cuando paso a su lado – Sólo cuida de no apretar demasiado el palo de la escoba o te lastimarás los dedos.

Y es que ciertamente Pansy se aferraba con su vida a aquella escoba pues sentía que ésta se le resbalaría de las manos en cualquier momento. Hizo una mueca y aflojó un poco los dedos.

- Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, darán una patada fuerte – dijo Madame Hooch - . Mantengan sus escobas firmes, elévense unos pocos centímetros y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente. Preparados, tres...dos...

Pero en ese momento el gordinflón de Longbottom, comenzó a elevarse rápidamente, al menos unos diez metros sobre la tierra. Estaba más que pálido y jadeaba, pero entonces... ¡BUM! El muy idiota estaba en el suelo y la escoba había desaparecido con rumbo al Bosque Prohibido. Todo el grupo de Gryffindor se acercó y la profesora lo levantó con rapidez. 

- ... está bien... a levantarse. Ninguno de ustedes debe moverse mientras voy a llevar este chico a la enfermería. Déjen las escobas dónde están o saldrán de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tarden en decir "Quidditch. Vamos, querido – se volvió hacia Neville y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo.

- Draco soltó una carcajada y todas las demás serpientes lo secudaron. 

- ¿Vieron su cara de gran bodoque? – preguntó entre risas.

- ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! – dijo cortante Parvarti. Pansy la miró con odio y decidió que no se quedaría callada.

- Oh¿estás enamorada de Longbottom?. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvarti – la Gryffindor se encogió un poco y Malfoy le sonrió de reojo.

- ¡Miren! – dijo él, levantando una cosa redonda del pasto – Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom. – el chico la levantó al sol y la recordadora brilló.

- Trae eso para acá, Malfoy – le reclamó Potter. Hubo un silencio general para escucharlos. Pero Draco no pareció acobardarse por él, puesto que sonrió con picardía.

- Creo que voy a dejarla en algún lugar para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué les parece... arriba de un árbol?

- ¡Tráela aquí! – chilló Harry, pero Draco sobre su escoba ya estaba sobre las ramas más altas de un roble.

- ¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!

Pansy vio como el chico tomó su escoba y la mandona desaliñaba intentaba persuadirlo. Pero no le hizo caso y sorprendentemente subió a la misma altura que Draco en el roble. Empezaron a discutir desde allá arriba y las voces se oían muy suaves, casi inaudibles.

- Creo que Potter va a estar en problemas – sentenció Blaise. Weasley lo fulminó con la mirada y a su vez Daphne lo empujó hacia un lado para ver mejor.

- ¡Miren! – apuntó Granger a Potter que volaba tras la recordadora, mientras Draco caminaba tranquilamente hacia el grupo. Los gryffindor comenzaron a gritar, mientras que los de Slytherin corrieron a reunirse con Draco.

- ¡HARRY POTTER! – se escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall y todos voltearon hacia ella. Draco esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia.

- Nunca...en todo mi tiempo en Hogwarts... ¿Cómo te atreviste? Pudiste romperte el cuello... – lo recriminó. 

- No fue culpa de él, profesora...

- Silencio, señorita Patil.

- Pero Malfoy...

- Ya es suficiente, señor Weasley. Potter, sígueme, ahora.

El grupo volvió a dividirse en dos y Pansy soltó una carcajada al ver a Weasley con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, ya sabemos lo que le pasará a Potter... – se ufanó Draco en medio del círculo – se irá por dónde vino y volverá de dónde nunca debió haberse ido.

Las serpientes rieron a carcajadas mientras los leones soltaban gruñidos y miradas furibundas.

- ..ignorálos, no querrás que nos castiguen o nos quiten puntos... – escuchó decir a Granger y volteó la espalda del pelirrojo.

- Pobre Potter, encima dejará sola a su novia. Aunque no dudo que tarde en encontrar otro – se burló Pansy haciendo alusión a Parvarti quién tenía las mejillas tan rojas como tomates. Sorpresivamente Draco, la atrajó hacia sí, frente a todos y ambos rieron estrepitosamente.

- Creo que a Potter le hará falta algo más que suerte esta vez para que no termine como sus amigos – dijo Millicent apuntando hacia la cabaña del guardabosques.

* * *

_Recuerdan eso? Bueno mi version de lo que paso tras la salida de Harry. Un besoote, dejenme reviews para subir mas pronto. _


	8. Capitulo 8

_Trate de hacer un cap largo y salio esto :) Tengo bastantes ideas, pero esta me lleno hoy. Ojala les guste y prometo subir cuanto antes. _

_Detalles importantes del cap:_

**_Quise incluir un poco a "Potti" en este cap, porque despues de todo es el salvador del mundo mágico. Siguen de once años, creo que en tres o cuatro caps, creceran un poco. _**

**_

* * *

_**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Octavo Capítulo**

_Santo remedio_

Era la hora de la cena y después de la agotadora clase de vuelo en la que tan sólo Potter y Malfoy habían conseguido lucirse, el silencio era la ley en la sección de los de primer año para las serpientes.

- Pásame la sal – exigió Millicent escupiendo el pollo sobre su plato. Pansy abstuvo una mueca de asco.

- Toma – se la entregó y la chica bañó su plato con sal, como nieve y lo dejó a un lado.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Daphne con interés mirando su recién abandonado plato.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso. Tu plato, no te lo vas a comer – insistió intentando verle la lógica a la situación mientras Milli se servía papas en un nuevo plato.

- Cuando los elfos demoren en lavarlo, no volverán a olvidarse de condimentar la comida. – Daphne frunció el ceño, una interrogativa se le quedó en la frente y siguió comiendo algo distraída.

- Esto es una porquería – se quejó Pansy mientras sonaba su nariz por quinta vez.

- ¿Qué tienes? – quizo saber Blaise.

- Alergia, desde la tarde. Al césped – contestó convencida.

-Qué delicada

- Hey, Draco ¿dónde vas, no vas a comer nada más? – le reclamó la chica.

- No me extrañes, nos vemos en la Sala Común, sólo quiero ver qué tal le ha ido a mi amigo Potter – le guiñó el ojo y Pansy sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Otro síntoma idiota. Lo vio alejarse hacia la mesa de los leones.

- Si no pones ojo, Potter te lo va a quitar – le murmuró Blaise a su lado.

- ¿De qué hablas? Nunca ha sido mío – contestó sin levantar la vista del plato.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Pansy! – chilló Tracy.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó hastiada.

- ¡Perdí un arete!

- ¿Y eso qué?

- ¡Era de perlas! ¡De mi madre, me matará si no lo encuentro! – se tocó las orejas.

- Haz memoria de dónde puede estar – le aconsejó Daphne.

- ¡En el patio! ¡Lo debí de haber perdido durante la clase de vuelo! 

- Dalo por perdido – se rindió Millicent.

- Debo ir a buscarlo como sea.

- No podemos salir del castillo después de la cena – recordó Pansy.

- Aún no acaba la cena. ¡Vamos! ¡Por favor, Pansy no pongas esa cara! ¡Si me ayudan a buscarlo, demoraré menos! ¡Millicent!

- ¿Qué? Tengo hambre y no creo que alcanzemos a volver por más – dijo llenándose los bolsillos con pastelitos.

- ¿Vienes? – preguntó Daphne.

- No me queda otra opción – se paró, a regañadientes la pequeña Parkinson.

Media hora después todas estaban despeinadas con rumbo a su Sala Común. La búsqueda había resultado fastidiosa de por sí y encima con Pansy haciendo morritos y refunfuñando no resultó mucho mejor. Cualquiera de las chicas pudieron haber dciho que fue la peor media hora de su vida, congelándose y de cuatro patas en el pasto. Daphne estaba por besar a Millicent cuando encontró la endemoniada joya y Tracy no cabía en sí de felicidad. Pansy soltó un bufido y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia el castillo.

- Es una suerte que lo hayamos encontrado tan rápido. No me hubiese gustado haberme quedado toda noche en ello. 

- ¿Rápido? ¡Perdimos cerca de media hora!

- Quizás hubiesemos demorado menos si hubieses ayudado, en vez de dar órdenes y cruzarte de brazos.

- La hierba me da alergía, ya se los dije ¡achís! – se defendió Pansy, arreglando un poco su túnica e intentando calentarse las manos. Tracy se recogió el cabello con intención de quitarse el pasto que se había pegado a él, mientras que Daphne y Millicent dejaban que sus túnicas les holgaran sobre el cuerpo y el pelo se les siguiera enredando.

- Estaba por ir a buscarlas, pensé que se las había tragado el calamar gigante – las recibió Blaise – aunque por como se ven, pareciera que si estuvieron jugando un rato con él.

- Qué halagador, no te esfuerzes – bufó Tracy.

- ¿Lo encontraron?

- Sí – respondió Millicent acercándose al fuego – Estaba a veinte metros de el lugar dónde fueron las clases

- Ya veo.

- ¿Dónde está Draco? – preguntó Pansy arreglándose el cabello.

- Fue a hablar con Filch

- ¿Fue a acusarnos? ¡Pero si salimos del castillo por Tracy!¡Qué la acuse a ella! – reclamó Daphne

- No, no lo creo. Pero él, Crabble y Goyle salieron hace bastante rato. Ya deben de estar por regresar. 

- ¿Y Nott? – preguntó Millicent peinándose, sentada junto a Pansy en los sillones.

- Estudiando. ¿Qué pregunta es esa? – se encongió de hombros y se fue a el dormitorio.

Poco a poco, la sala fue quedado casi vacia, hasta que sólo quedaron Blaise, Daphne, Pansy y Tracy. Estaban conversando acerca de los deberes, Quidditch, las clases, los profesores y escobas cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió. Draco y sus gorilas entraron riendo a carcajadas y se sentaron junto a ellos en los sillones.

- Si a Potter no le bastó con lo de la tarde, seguro con esto se rebalsa el vaso... – se burló Malfoy.

- Creo que mañana no voleremos a verlo por acá, Draco. – aportó Crabble.

- Ni jamás – terminó Goyle y los tres siguieron riendo.

- ¿Y eso sería debido a..? – inquirió Tracy.

- Mi genio - se ufanó Draco, Pansy rió.

- En este momento Potter y Filch están teniendo un encuentro cercano en el Salón de trofeos – explicó Crabble cuando recupero el aliento.

- ¿Y qué hacía Potti levantado a estas horas y ahí? Encima con Filch.

- La verdad estaba esperándome a mi, ya sabes, pero decidí que mi presencia era demasiado para él y le envié a Filch en mi lugar – terminó Draco. Todos estaban boquiabiertos y luego de unos segundos Daphne salio de su trance y comenzó a reir, luego todos los de la sala la imitaron. La risa duró varios minutos hasta que finalmente Pansy preguntó :

- Entonces ¿adiós Potter?

Al día siguiente, los ánimos de Pansy se enfriaron al igual que el clima. Para cuando salió temprano por la mañana a la lechuzería, sentía como el helado viento le cortaba la cara. Fundida con su bufanda verde, caminó con la carta apretada en su bolsillo y la respiración entumecida. Vio por los grandes ventanales de la estancia, como la lechuza de su casa se perdía tras una montaña y algo más esperanzada bajó a desayunar. Esperaba que su madre cumpliera su larga lista de deseos para navidad. Aunque faltase al menos un mes para la esperada fecha, tenía que estar segura de recibir regalos suficientes este año.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – quiso saber Tracy cuando la vio llegar a la mesa.

- Enviando una lechuza 

- No tienes buena cara. Pareciera que tú y Draco tuvieran los humores conectados, Tendrías que haberle visto la cara en cuanto vio a Potter esta mañana...

- ...no está bien a hablar a las espaldas de otros, Davies – la reprendió la fría voz de Draco por detrás. Tracy le sacó la lengua y se hizo a un lado para que el chico se sentase junto a Pansy – Buenos días ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

- Me desfrié ¿Potter zigue aguí?

- ¿Qué?

- -Tengo desfrío. O aledgia, no sé ¡Achís! – estornudó la chica, sorbiéndose los mocos.

- Deberias quedarte en cama. – le aconsejó, medio mordiendo una tostada.

- Supondgo que zi. Espedo que ze me pase rapido – se quejó y miró la casa de los leones - ¿Qué hay con Potter?

- No lo sé, pero no tardaré en averiguarlo. Nos vemos en clases – se despidió seguido por Crabble y Goyle. Pansy lo vio alejarse tras las grandes puertas entre un grupo de estudiantes más grandes.

- Mi tía suele darme miel de hadas cuando me resfrío – comentó Daphne.

- Supondgo que le pedide un podco a Madame Pomfrrey.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡Nada! ¡Achís!

La semana pasó sin hechos importantes, salvo que el resfrio de Pansy parecía eterno y por más que le insistieran, no quería ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey. Intentó todos los remedios caseros conocidos, toneladas de dulces, jugo de naranja con jugo de limón, miel de hadas, domir mucho, pero nada conseguía quitarle el condenado resfriado. Daphne y Tracy insistían en que debía acudir con la enfermera, mientras que Millicent la insitaba a aprovecharse de su estado.

- Quédate en cama y falta a clases, nadie te puede decir nada, porque estas enferma. ¡Oh, que suerte tienes! – le había dicho esa mañana.

Otro hecho relevante de esa semana fue el extraño paquete que llegó escoltado por seis lechuzas para Potter. Draco y su ojo de lince fueron los primeros en percatarse de su contenido.

- Claramente es una escoba – le susurró en el oído, aquella mañana. 

- ¿Y pada que radyos puede Potter queded una ezcodba? 

- ¿Qué dijiste? No se te entiende nada – Pansy pusó los ojos en blanco y se sumergió en su avena.

Un poco después Weasley, Potter y el misterioso paquete corrían hacia la escalera de mármol, mientras que Draco y sus dos amigotes, lo seguían de cerca. Luego de eso Pansy no lo volvió a ver hasta muy avanzada la mañana. 

De no ser por lo que pasó al final de aquel día, Pansy fácilmente podía haberlo propuesto para ser eliminado del calendario. Fue un día horroroso, escuchó todo el día a Draco que decía una y mil cosas que no alcanzaba a entender (porque tenía los oídos tapados por el resfrío y las ideas de su amigo estaban tan desordenadas que confundía el orden de las oraciones, muchas veces) acerca de Potter y una Nimbus 2000. El chico no parecía tener otra intención que traspasarle a Pansy todo su odio hacia Potter aquella tarde. Y sinceramente, la chica llegó a odiar a Potter por el simple hecho de que su vida no girara en torno a Draco como la de Draco giraba entorno a la de él. En algún momento de la tarde, llegó a fantasear con un romance prohibido y peligroso entre los dos chicos, pero el solo hecho de verlos juntos le revolvía el estómago y decidió seguir soportando a Draco entre pañuelo y pañuelo sucio. Crabble y Goyle no parecían sentirse mucho mejor, pues Pansy podría haber jurado que en cuanto lo vieron junto a ella, huyeron.

- ...pero yo no soy un idiota. Yo no me lo creo ¿Potter con una Nimbus 2000? Una estupidez ¿no? Ya te lo dije, el muerto de hambre de Weasley no sabe que hacer para llamar mi atención, pero claro, es obvio, dado que su padre es un...

- ¿Sadbes cuad ed da difedenzia edntre "hechizo y madeficio"?

- ¿Qué? – eran las doce de la noche, la Sala Común estaba vacia, expecto por la irreponsable y enferma Pansy que intentaba terminar su trabajo de DCAO. 

- -Odvidado – tarjó un concepto en su pergamino.

- No. Haber, déjame ver eso – la chica le entregó su tarea, mientras se sonaba la nariz.

- Hmm, está bien. Pero te falta demasiado todavía, no lo terminarás para mañana – la reprendió corrigiendo unos detalles con su pluma – mira, acá por ejemplo, tienes que especificar lo que producen estos hechizos – Pansy se acercó a mirar por sobre la hoja.

- ¿Pedo ezo donde zale?

- En el libro, supongo. No lo sé, a mi me lo dio Zabini. – Pansy asintió y se limpió la nariz - ¿todavía sigues resfriada?

- Zí. Necedsito un milagro – apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco y éste le acarició la barbilla.

- ¿Pansy, te falta mucho? Milli dice que.. ¡Oh, lo siento! – cerró abruptamente la puerta, Daphne. Pansy se sonrojó y Draco clavó su vista en el pergamino.

- Creo que zeda mejor que me vaya a dormid. No repetiré pod este trrabadjo – se despidió tomando sus cosas.

- Déjamelo, yo lo copio. 

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Conozco tu letra y cómo hacerla. Me tomará menos tiempo que a ti y tu resfrio – se burló.

- ¡Oh, Draco te amo! – se tiró a sus brazos.

- Sí lo sé, anda a dormir. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, eres creo que la unica persona que me escucha en serio – contestó él ruborizado. Pansy se mordió el labio inferior y sintió como la llenaba la culpa. No había oído a su amigo en toda la tarde y aun así, él la consideraba comprensiva.

Repentimente se le ocurrió un nuevo remedio casero y se abalanzó sobre Draco. Éste se sobresaltó un poco pero luego respondió al beso. Jugaron con sus labios durante un rato y luego en silencio Pansy se retiró a dormir. En su habitación todas estaban dormidas, así que pudo sonreír y abrazar a Hiperión con toda naturalidad, celebrando una nueva memoria imborrable.

A la mañana siguiente, alguién más que Daphne se percató de que Pansy estaba totalmente curada, pero Draco no paraba de pedir pañuelos y sonarse.

* * *

_Subo nuevamente a los 30 reviews :) Cuidense, un beso contagioso :B_


	9. Capitulo 9

_Wow, si dejaran tantos reviews todos los dias, me encantaria escribir siempre. No en serio, muchas gracias. La verdad subir dos caps en menos de dos dias es todo un lujo para mi. No me exigan nada durante la semana pues estoy llena de tareas y bueno... esas cosas del colegio. _

_Detalles importantes del cap:_

**_Quiero aclarar algo : Astoria, la hermana de Daphne es dos años menor que ella y los demás. Por eso no está en Hogwarts aún :) Otra cosa , Blaise se lleva bien con Pansy para que se den cuenta de que ella se lleva mejor con hombres que con mujeres. Aunque se junte mas con "ellas". Ademas queria explicar porque algunos caps traen cosas tan insignificantes y llegan a ser aburridos, fácil : porque nadie tiene una vida tan fascinante en la que pasen cosas interesantes todos los dias. Me carga eso de muchos fics, que en cada cap hay accion y a la larga a mi me aburre. Prefiero que mis personajes tengan una vida medio normal con pequeños sobresaltos. :)_**

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Noveno Capitulo**

_¿Dulce o Travesura? Travesura, sin duda_

El 31 de noviembre, popularmente conocido como Halloween, todos los estudiantes nuevos estaban ansiosos por conocer las celebraciones del día. Pansy y Millicent esperaban muchos dulces y quizás algún profesor disfrazado, mientras que Daphne y Tracy las interrumpían a cada momento para exigirles su atención en clases.

- Yo creo que McGonagall encaja perfecta como un sapo – opinó Pansy.

- Yo creo que no te volveré a prestar mis apuntes, asi que toma los tuyos – le urgió Daphne, girando su cabeza hacia Flitwick.

Pansy refunfuñó un poco pero más tarde consiguió comunicarse con Millicent a través de pequeños pedazos de pergamino y seguir cavilando acerca las posibilidades que tenía Snape para parecerse a un murciélago.

- ¿Y qué hay con Draco, para hoy? – quiso informarse Blaise durante el almuerzo.

- Supongo que largas seciones de besos, pasada la medianoche – se burló la chica, mordiendo una manzana – Muérete de celos.

- Me desmayo por ellos. ¿Aún no te ha pedido ser su novia? – la chica casi se atragnta con el jugo de la fruta - ¿Qué?

- ¿Novia?

- Sí, se toman de las manos, se pueden besar en público, ya sabes.

- Claro – se limpió con una servilleta.

- Venga, cambia esa cara ¡No tiene nada de malo! A mi me encantaría tener una novia – Pansy sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo sé de alguien que gusta de ti. – Blaise intentó no demostrar su impresión.

- ¿Q-Quién?

- Millicent – a el chico le dio un ataque de risa, que llamó la atención de muchos comensales.

- Bromeas ¿A esa foca gorda? – la chica asintió – Cielos, esperaba otra cosa.

- Todos lo hacemos

- Tú no

- Yo no soy igual a todos – dijo antes de alejarse hacia la salida, junto a sus amigas.

A pesar de que su conversación con Blaise fue extremadamente corta, Pansy no pudo quitársela de la cabeza en lo que restaba del día. ¿Ser novios? ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería? ¿Poder lucirse como la novia de Malfoy ante todo el colegio? Pero, ¿Y sí Draco no se lo pedía?

- ¡Pansy! – la llamaron Daphne y Tracy

- Oh, ya voy – se disculpó ya la chica y entró al aula, sentándose entre las dos.

Draco fue el último en llegar pero Snape no pareció molesto por ello, ya que se encontraba practicando su deporte favorito : mortificar a Potter.

Otro tema que estaba por llevarla a perder la cordura : Potter, el bendito y condenado Potter. Pansy oía su nombre entre murmullos en cada pasillo, en la boca de Malfoy todo el día (menos cuando la estaba besando, aunque estaba segura de que con el pensamiento seguía hablando de él), en sus libros de Historia de la Magia. Estaba tan harta de sus popularidad como Draco decía estarlo.

- Mira a Potter – le susurró Tracy al oído. Pansy la fulminó con la mirada – No, en serio. – la chica giró la cabeza, hastiada. Tuvo que pestañar varias veces para notar la anomalía en la situación

- ¿No lo ves? La sangre sucia que sienta frente a ellos no está – murmuró Daphne con malicia

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Milli me dijo que la escuchó llorando en el baño de niñas, que lleva ahí toda la mañana y no quiere que nadie la moleste. – Pansy no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran como huevos y su boca formara una sonrisa maliciosa y pícara.

- Supongo que necesitará nuestro consuelo y justo después de Snape, nos queda una hora libre en nuestra agenda. Haciendo un acto de caridad podríamos ir a ver a Granger ¿no, chicas? – las tres rieron y Milli que se encontraba a una distancia se limitó a asentir.

Lamentablemente la clase del profesor Snape resultó ardua y larga. Tuvieron que preparar una poción más avanzada y de no ser porque Daphne hizo casi todo el trabajo, Pansy estaba segura de que no lo hubiesen conseguido. Sin embargo, todo aquél desgaste no las hizo en desistir en el pobre destino de la sangre sucia. Apenas terminó la clase, ni siquiera pensaron en dejar sus cosas y se fueron directo hacia los lavabos de chicas. Durante el camino, comentaron acerca de los diferentes chismes que circulaban por el castillo y Pansy tuvo que parar varias veces para no caerse de la risa ante algunos comentarios de Tracy.

- Yo sólo digo que podría funcionar – se encongió de hombros la chica

- Tú eres demasiado ingenua para eso, a veces incluso un poco boba – se burló Daphne. Tracy evitó mirarlas. Por sus estatus de sangre mestiza, estaba en el peor rango del grupo, osea que era el miembro del grupo que menos derechos tenía y soportaba las bromas de sus amigas constantemente. Aun asi gustaba de juntarse con ellas.

- Deberíamos haber ido a dejar los bolsos, no sabes como pesa mi mochila – se quejó Millicent.

- Tranquila, ya casi llegamos. ¡Shh! Escuchen – las frenó. Un débil lloriqueo se escuchaba tras la puerta. Pansy intentó abrirla, pero ésta estaba cellada mágicamente y no cedió.

- ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Fuera! – chilló una voz mandona desde adentro. Pansy hizo una mueca y Tracy puso los ojos en blanco y descruzó los brazos. Luego la mestiza sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y pronunció algo muy bajito.

- ¡_Alohomora_! – y girando la manilla de la puerta, ésta se abrió.

La perfecta Hermione Granger estaba en el suelo, con sus ojos enrojecidos por las horas de llanto y la túnica mojada. La niña se asustó mucho al ver a tantas Slytherins entrar al baño. Intentó retroceder un poco y luego demostró su valentía.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Venimos a consolarte, Granger. Supimos que llevas toda la mañana acá y decidimos cooperar con tu penosa existencia – se burló Pansy. Sus amigas le hicieron corillo con carcajadas y la Gryffindor intentó voltear.

- Dejenme sola, no me molesten. Yo no las conozco – se defendió la criatura.

- Pero nosotras sí, sabemos que estás enamorada de Weasley – soltó Daphne con una risita estridente, acércandosele.

- Lástima que él y Potter se amen, porque hubiese sido tu media naranja. Son el uno para el otro. Sólo tienes que fijarte en como babeas cuando lo miras – añadió Millicent.

- ¡No sé de qué están hablando! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Todo eso es mentira!

- Qué genio, Granger. Se nota que además de fea eres malhumorada. La simpatía no se aprende en los libros ¿no? – la chica siguió lloriqueando y se encerró en un baño.

- De ser posible no salgas, nadie te quiere acá afuera – se volteó Pansy para salir del baño, cuando sintió que algo le impactaba contra los pies y luego le hacia temblar las piernas. Giró su cabeza y encontró a la Gryffindor empuñando la varita hacia ella. Con las piernas aún bajo el maleficio, la apuntó con la varita y murmuró con inseguridad. Pero su varita arrojó unas chispas verdes y no pasó nada.

- ¡Estúpida devora libros, sangre inmunda! – la insultó antes de salir con ayuda de Milli y Daphne.

Hermione se quedó seria, como pretrificada y Tracy realizó un hechizo que rompió la llave de agua y la mojó por completo. Las Slytherin salieron riendo y Hermione se perdió entre las paredes de aquél baño. Cuando las piernas de Pansy dejaron de temblar, todas se percataron de que ahora esto era personal contra ella y Pansy tenía una enemiga.

En la tarde, las chicas se dieron un tiempo para cumplir su real misión en Hogwarts : estudiar. Armadas con al menos ocho libros cada una, se defendieron de las tareas acumuladas en la semana y para pasar al limpio sus apuntes. Bajo la insistencia de Daphne, aprovecharon de estudiar para poder tener el resto de la semana (y con un poco de suerte, el mes) libre para hacer otras cosas. Cuando no podían sentirse más deprimidas Pansy decidió que era suficiente y ésta vez nadie pudo persuadirla. El grupito se dirigió a el Gran Salón para la cena y con una sonrisa de satisfacción Pansy se percató de la ausencia en la mesa de los leones y consideró prudente que siguiera temerosa por el enfrentamiento de la tarde. Por supuesto, ni una de las chicas comentó acerca del desafortunado hechizo que la sangre impura le había lanzado, a no ser que fuera para criticar su poca creatividad.

- Traes buena cara, no quisiera enterarme de lo que hiciste en la tarde – comentó Blaise mirando a Draco de soslayo. Pansy negó con la cabeza pero el rubio se incorporó a la usual conversación.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – quiso saber.

- Hmm, creo que estudié en la biblioteca – ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada escéptica. - ¡Ah! Claro, luego de dejar a Granger como un perro mojado en los baños. – Blaise escupió el jugo de cabalaza y soltó una carcajada. Malfoy sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro – y se sumergieron en una larga explicación de los hechos. Quizás un poco exagerada y subjetiva, pero al fin y al cabo una historia interesante. Pansy la relató lentamente como saboreando los detalles y siendo ocasionalmente interrumpida por alguna de las chicas para respaldarla.

- ... y entonces le dije que se podía quedar en el baño porque nadie la necesitaba. Millicent la humilló con algunos hehizos y salimos con espasmos de risa – terminó de relatar. Draco le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

- ¡Eres increíble! Me imagino ahora porque sus amigotes tienen esas cara – señaló a Potter - ¿y que hacía en el baño?

- Llorar, ya te lo dije. Pobre ridícula.

- Quiero decir ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

- No lo sé.

De repente todo el Salón quedó en silencio y los chicos voltearon para ver como Quirrel entraba corriendo al Salón hacia Dumbledore.

- Un monstruo... en las mazmorras... pensé que debía saberlo – y con un ruido sordo, el profesor de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras se desplomó frente a la mesa de los profesores.

Un grito hizo a todos los alumnos reaccionar con histerismos, hasta que Dumbledore y su varita le hicieron recuperar la atención general.

- Prefectos – gritó – conduzcan a sus casas a los dormitorios, de inmediato.

El chico que los había conducido el primer día, los llamó.

- ¡Enanos! ¡Fórmense y síganme! ¡No volveré por ninguno, asi que tengan cuidado de no perderse! – y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas, abriéndose paso mediante codazos y empujones.

- ¡Vamos apúrense! – rugió la otra prefecta que era quién cerraba el grupo.

¿Qué demonios hace un monstruo aquí adentro? – le espetó a la joven. Pansy nunca había adquirido el hábito de respetar autoridades o gente mayor.

- ¿Y yo qué sé?

- ¿Eres prefecta o qué?

- Sí claro – la chica rio y empujó a Hufflepuff que pretendía pasar antes que ellos – no lo sé. Suelen ser muy imbéciles pero seguramente es parte de una estúpida broma de Halloween, éstos idiotas ya no saben qué inventar – dijo apuntándo con la cabeza hacia la mesa de los profesores. Pansy se rio, aquella chica le gustaba.

- Pansy Parkinson – le alargó la mano.

- Marione Ollerton– se la estrechó con desgano y comenzaron a bajar juntas la escalera hacia las mazmorras de su casa - ¿Te ha gustado Hogwarts, mocosa?

- Esta bien – contestó escuetamente. Marione sonrió de lado.

- Conozco a tu familia, tu padre está forrado de dinero ¿no?

- Es una manera de decir que no tiene tiempo para nada más que no sea trabajo - Marione chascó la lengua.

- Mejor para ti, así no los tienes encima de ti, molestándote. Te lo digo por experiencia propia.

- Supongo que sí.

- ¿Eres la novia de Malfoy?

- No ¿qué hay con eso? – se tensó un poco al contestar.

- Siempre los veo juntos conversando cerca de la chimenea – Pansy sintió que se ruborizaba.

- Buenos amigos de la infancia.

- Ya. Yo podría apostar que algo más que eso - insistió

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

- No es para que te enojes. Después de todo, tienes buen gusto, es el mejor de tus pequeños compañeros – ambas rieron y supieron que se caían bien.

- ¡Pansy! ¡Aquí estabas! Estabamos en el incio de la fila y pensamos que te habías quedado atrás – le reclamaron sus amigas.

- Te veo, mocosa – se despidió Marione subiendo por las escaleras hacia los cuartos de las chicas más grandes.

- Eso creo – le respondió intentando no afligirse por que una chica que realmente le agradaba, se iba.

- ¿Vamos a dormir? No nos quedan deberes.

- Claro – accedió ella, mientras veia como Draco y sus amigos entraban por la puerta opuesta.

Pero entonces una chica de un curso mayor frenaba a su amigo y comenzaba a hablarle. Draco sonrió y se acarició la nuca. Ella rio y luego se retiro por la misma escalera a la que habia subido Marione. Pansy sintió algo extraño en el estómago y Millicent la tiró de la manga de la túnica, Draco la vio y le hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Entraron todas juntas y cerraron la puerta con pestillo. Cada una estaba demasiado cansada para hablar o no encontraban nada decente que decir, asi es que se pusieron los pijamas en silencio. Pansy inluso ignoró el gruñido de Daphne al sacar su pijama. Tracy fue la primera en meterse a la cama y se tapó hasta la cintura. A su lado, Millicent encedió la pequeña lamparita de mesa y apagó la común. Todas se acomodaron de distintas maneras.

Daphne se untó crema por todo el cuerpo con cuidado de no ensuciar su fino camisón, amarró su largo y rubio cabello en una cola que casi le alcanzaba la cintura. Luego se acostó de lado tapada hasta el hombro.

Millicent dormía boca abajo con las mantas sobre su cabeza, quedando practicamente invisible. Tracy estaba leyendo con la luz de la mesita y no parecía tener intenciones de dormir todavía.

- ¿Te quedarás mucho rato más despierta? Esa luz me afecta los ojos, no quiero amanecer con ojeras – le reclamó Daphne.

- Toma – la chica le alcanzó algo para que se cubiera los ojos. Daphne se pasó el elástico tras las orejas y volvió a acomodarse.

Pansy abrió su cama y se sentó con los tobillos bajo su peso sobre ella. Sacó a Hiperión desde debajo de su cama y cerró las cortinas de su cama. Jugó con la sedosidad de la tela del juguete por un rato, acariciando y sintiendo cada centimetro como la piel de Draco. Una hora más tarde vio como la habitación quedaba a oscuras completamente y sintió que Tracy se acomodaba en su cama.

Quería ser la novia de Malfoy. Quería que todas tuvieran claro que era suyo y no se les estaba permitido acercársele. Y hasta ahora, no recordaba ni un momento en el que no hubisese obtenido lo que quería sin un berrinche.

* * *

_Queridas y malcriadas lectoras espero que les haya gustado el cap. No creo que suba pronto, pero si me dejan un review me animarian la semana. Un besoo (:_


	10. Capitulo 10

_Gracias por su paciencia y "fidelidad lectora" De verdad me hicieron esta semana mucho más ligera. Siento no poder subir como quisiera, en serio, gracias por soportarlo._

_Detalles importantes del cap: _

**_Nada en especial, me falta poco para terminar el primer año de los chicos y que continuen en algo mas interesante para sus 12 años. Muchas ideas, poco tiempo. Me baso en el libro 1 : Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal para escribir todo esto, estoy consiguiendome el libro 2 para poder seguir con la historia. _**

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Décimo Capítulo**

_Lejana Navidad_

El chico la aprisionó por las muñecas y la comprimió entre su propio cuerpo y la pared. Su respiración entrecortada no hacía más que insitarlo a lo que que pretendía hacer.

- Draco, no porfavor... – jadeó Pansy sientiendo como cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizaba con el apasionado roce – no es el lugar..., ni el momento... – el chico enarcó una ceja e hizo chocar sus caderas en una descarga eléctrica. Ella se sintió desfallecer pero no le dio en el gusto a su arrongancia – ni tampoco es la persona.

- Shh... – la silenció a centímetros de sus labios, paralizándola – seguro has tenido un día largo y pesado. Déjame alivianártelo – susurró en su oreja mientras una de sus manos la recorría hasta la cintura, afirmándola y la otra creaba un nuevo camino hacia su pecho – Sólo descansa en mis labios, sé que quieres caer en ellos, déjate llevar. Quiero hacerte sentir cómoda

- Draco... – murmuró ella en un suspiro mientras el tono rosado encendido de sus mejillas contagiaba la palidez de él.

Pansy sentía sus labios húmedos y los de Draco tan próximos, insinuantes, tan tentativa como ninguna otra opción. Su invitación estaba hecha y por más que quisiera sus ojos estaban fijos en aquellos labios. Sentía su respiración tan agitada y la de Draco tan calmada que experimentaba rabia al saber el dominio que poseía sobre ella.

Intentando controlarse, se quitó esa tentación de los ojos y los posó sobre los de su "amigo", pero en cuanto lo hizo éste pareció hartarse de la indecisión de Pansy y sus dormidos ojos de plata, se despertaron furiosamente aprisionando sus labios sin invitación previa. Ninguno de los dos quiso romper este contacto de fuego entre sus miradas, mientras que sus labios solo se preocupaban por sentir. Sus lenguas intentaban amarrarse la una con la otra, con el fiel propósito de no separarse nunca y las manos más experimentadas de Draco la recorrían por sobre y bajo la ropa. Pansy intentaba domarlo acariciando su cabello. Cuando el aire no les alcanzó, se negaron a separarse y convirtieron aquel apasionado beso en cortos y fugaces roces de boca, en los cuáles a penas absorvían oxígeno suficiente.

Finalmente Draco la abrazó, contemplando sus labios irritados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, sonrió satisfecho.

- Te ves más hermosa que nunca.

La Slytherin despertó agitada y sintipó como Hiperión se le resbalaba desde las manos hasta las rodillas, quedando oculto bajo sus mantas. Se frotó los ojos recordando aquél sueño y comprombando que estaba despierta. Sus cortinas seguían corridas por lo cuál no sabía si sus compañeras habían bajado a desayunar ya, pero algo le decía que se había levantado bastante más tarde. Pero aquél sueño... fue tan extraño, tan lúcido, tan real...

- ¡Buenos días! – la saludó Draco abriendo de par en par las cortinas de su cama.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAH! – chilló Pansy. El chico se sobresaltó - ¡¿Qué haces aquí!?

- Vengo a despertarte, ya casi es medio día – explicó como si aquello fuera lo más común del mundo.

- ¿Y Daphne y las demás?

- Oh, acaban de irse a desayunar – la chica sintió una punzada de traición que de cierta manera, habían cometido al no despertarla. Draco debió notarlo pues enseguida añadió : - Estaban esperándote abajo en la Sala Común, sin saber bien si despertarte o no (y si te despiertas gritando todas las mañanas, las entiendo) porque no querían irse sin ti. Entonces las convencí de que se fueran y yo te despertaría.

- Supongo que está bien – masculló, estirándose y soltando un bostezo.

- Bueno, ¿Y qué tal dormiste? – preguntó con una pícara sonrisa que hizo que Pansy perdiera todo el color de su cara.

¿Habría hablado en sueños? Su madre solía decir que constantemente lo hacía. Ensima con un sueño tan comprometedor ¿Qué tal si Draco había escuchado? El chico carraspeó para indicar que seguí hay esperando una respuesta y las mejillas de la chica comenzaron a arder. Evitó mirarle a los ojos y lo observó justo en medio de la frente.

- Sí, bueno, lo de siempre. Las sábanas son algo ásperas, pero bien – itentó desviar el tema. Draco pensó que lucía muy dulce e indefensa sonrojada, aunque no se imaginase todo lo que estaba recorriendo el cerebro de Pansy.

- Comparto esa opinión. Será mejor que te levantes Pan-Pan, o tendrás que perder tu desayuno.

La niña se destapó de mala gana y caminó descalza hacia el armario en busca de su uniforme diario. A Draco no le molestó su pijama, es más Pansy podría haber jurado que tras examinarlo con atención, sonrió.

Estaba volteando hacia su cama nuevamente cuando algo volvió a hacerla perder el color y la ropa que traía en las manos.

- ¿Es el mismo? – preguntó un boquiabierto Draco, que tenía sujeto a Hiperión como si nunca hubiese visto algo semejante. ¿Es que era idiota o qué?

- ¿Cuántos peluches así has visto en tu vida? – se lo arrebató de las manos, sientiendo como se ruborizaba. Si lo de los sueños íntimos era humillante, aquello podría haberse llevado un premio. Encerró el regalo en el baúl sin tener el valor suficiente para mirar a su amigo.

- No imagino cuántos años debe de tener esa serpiente, compartía la cuna conmigo...

- ... sólo cuatro, desde mi cumpleaños ¡QUÉ!

- ¿No lo sabías? Ese peluche fue mío antes.

- Pero yo creí que... yo...tú... Tú la miraste como si nunca antes la hubieras visto cuando me la diste y parecia que no sabías qué me habías regalado.

- No. Me sorprendí al verlo, mi mamá no me lo aviso. Pero me alegró que te hubiese dado, por eso no dije nada.

- ¿Me regaló algo usado?

- Sí, bueno... nuestros padres no se llevaban bien del todo. Era una relación de interés, fue por eso que nosotros quedamos compr..., como sea, mi madre se olvidó de tu cumpleaños hasta el último momento y esa mañana tomó lo primero que encontró de mis juguetes mientras yo tomaba mi baño vespertino. Aún así, siempre le gustaste más que tus padres.

Pansy se quedó de piedra. Hubo un incómodo silencio en el cuál Draco masculló algo como una excusa y salió de la habitación para que la chica se vistiera. Algo atontada, la chica tuvo que romper dos pantys antes de percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Así que Narcissa la consideraba una buena cuñada y no soportaba a sus padres? Tenían algo en común

Cuando por fin consiguió ponerse el uniforme y salió a su Sala Común, estaba Draco esperándola junto a Crabbe y Goyle.

- Toma, te perdiste el desayuno pero conseguí algo para que no te quedes en ayuna – le entregó unas madgalenas de chocolate. Pansy observó de reojo como Crabbe y Goyle las miraban con reproche y tuvo la impresión de que éstas antes eran de ellos.

- ¿Qué tenemos la primera hora? – preguntó acompañando a los chicos hacia la salida de su casa. Los pastelillos tenían pedazos de nueces y almendras y debía morder con cuidado para que no se le enterrasen los trozos entre los dientes. No tenía ni tiempo, ni ganas de cepillárselos

- Hmm, no lo sé – respondió mientras pasaban cerca de un grupo de Hufflepuffs – pero debemos darnos prisa – Pansy hizo una mueca y giro junto a él, seguidos como guardaespaldas por Crabble y Goyle.

Junto con el mes de noviembre, cayeron las peores heladas de la temporada. El lago era una pista de patinaje perfecta y las montañas eran cubos de hielo con árboles de nieve. Salir al patio estaba discretamente prohibido, debido a que al menos dos alumnos se habían roto una pierna ó brazo al caminar sobre el escarchado césped.

Además del mal clima, estaba el horrendo humor de Malfoy que no sabía como descargar toda la ira que había acumulado contra Potter. Se había filtrado la noticia de que el "huérfano más patético de Hogwarts" iba a jugar como buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor. Pansy no sabía que era peor, que Potter tuviera ese puesto y pudiera tener una escoba ó que Draco fantaseara con ser buscador de Slytherin todas las noches.

La noche anterior al partido de Quidditch de Slytherin contra Gryffindor, la chica vio como su amigo enviaba por lechuza a su madre su lista de regalos para Navidad y estaba segura de haber visto una Nimbus 2001 encabezando la lista.

Pansy Parkinson había olvidado completamente sus deberes y responsabilidades como estudiante. Daphne le recordaba el día anterior a la entrega de alguna tarea y Tracy terminaba "ayudándola" a hacerla la misma noche. Muy de vez en cuando Millicent se ofrecía para hacer su tarea pero la chica había decidido que no le entregaría sus deberes nunca más, debido a sus severas faltas ortográficas.

- Mira la cara de Potter – lo apuntó Malfoy – No parece presagiar un buen partido ¿no?

- Ganaremos mucho antes de que pueda decir : "Snitch" – se burló Terence Higgs – de eso me encargo yo.

- ¿Irás a ver el partido, no Pansy?

- No lo sé. Supongo que sí, si es que no tengo nada más interesante que hacer – él sonrió.

- Entonces espero reservarte una puesto en las tribunas – dijo Draco, la chica se encongió de hombros y sin prestar mucha atención, continuó hablando con Daphne.

- Así que... ¿Qué planes tienes para Navidad?

- Aún falta un mes

- Un poco menos que eso. Irás a tu casa.

- Lógico, supongo que tú también.

- Por supuesto.

- Podríamos hacer un intercambio de regalos – propusó Daphne.

- ¿Y eso como funciona? – preguntó Blaise

- Anotamos a la gente que quiera participar y debes comprar un regalo para cada uno. Asi recibirás un regalo de cada uno de los que participemos.

- Creo entender – aceptó Tracy

- ¿Tú que opinas, Draco? ¿Te interisaría participar?

- Esas son estupideces. Yo no le regalo nada a nadie, a mi sólo me regalan.

- Que espíritu más navideño – se quejó Tracy.

- Pero recibiré sus regalos. Aunque no estoy diciendo que los acepte todos.

- Yo quiero – se apuntó Millicent.

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Pansy?

- Supongo que está bien – respondió sin ánimos, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya quiero ver sus caras cuando les llegue un paquete con mi regalo : el envoltorio de una rana de chocolate – se rió Blaise.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Así no puedes participar! – lo amonestó Daphne, viendo como el moreno intentaba arruinar su juego. Los dos comenzaron a debatir acerca de lo que era "regalable" mientras los más cercanos los escuchaban con atención y se abstenían de dar su opinión.

- Supongo que tu regalo será el mejor de todos ¿no, Draquito? – lo molestó Pansy, apretándole una mejilla.

- Ya lo veremos – le respondió apretando también una de sus mejillas, para luego depositar un beso en ella y salir corriendo tras Potter.

- Si Draco no me regala nada, Potter tendrá que hacerlo. Lo juro – advirtió a sus amigos viendo como el chico se alejaba una vez más.

* * *

_¿Se habrán percatado de que Pansy nunca le ha dicho nada de Astoria a Draco? Me imagino que si. Muchas gracias por leer, si pueden me dejan un review. Si tienen tiempo miren en Harry Latino o busquen imagenes e informacion de la sexta pelicula. Muero por verla y ustedes ? :) _

_PD: La actriz que interpreta a Pansy es horrorosa, es decir, no es fea, pero me gustaba mucho mas Genevieve Gaunt. Se me asemeja mas a ella._


	11. Capitulo 11

_Siento tanto la demora, espero que valga la pena, si no ya tengo listo el otro cap y con uno qe estoy terminando creo que seria todo por lo que respecta al primer año. El comienzo de la segunda temporada o el segundo año, no lo tengo muy claro pues estoy consiguiendome el libro. Mil gracias por sus reviews y bienvenidos a todos los nuevos lectores que animan mi dia y a los fieles de siempre que iluminan mi semana._

_Detalles importantes del cap:_

**_Hay mucho diálogo, cuidado con perder el hilo de la conversación. Prometo más descripciones en el segundo año y hay unos cuantos parrafos que dedique especialmente a Pansy. Tengo la foto de una chica que para mi es su viva imagen, con sonrisa maliciosa y todo incluido. Si les interesa dejen una nota en su review "logineados" para responderles, o con su mail. Gracias!_**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Onceavo Capítulo**

_El primer partido_

Pansy Parkinson tenía todas las cualidades que la hacían merecedora del odio de muchas personas. Sobre todo del de la bestia racional que era Granger. Para empezar tenía un humor cambiante y caprichoso, que antojadísamente cambiaba según el clima, la calidad de los huevos del desayuno, el cómo Blaise se había anudado su corbata o el color de los ojos de Daphne que solían variar entre verde y azul oscuro.

Además de su humor, estaba sus extrañas manías como mirar los zapatos de la gente y clasificar a la gente según ello. Potter y Weasley tenían un calzado tan gastado que no eran merecedores siquiera de una palabra cortés. Estaba su risueña locura, que se destaba después de cierta hora en la madrugada y que sus compañeras de cuarto pudieron comprobar al encontrarla bailando y cantando sobre la cama, con espasmos de risa y abrazando una serpiente de peluche.

Tenía una manera deliciosa de reír, abriendo la boca y apretando los ojos, mientras sus manos se agitaban y sus dedos se tensaban. Su risa era constante y sonora, tan contagiosa como animada. Sabía hacer gestos con la cara rarísimos, poniendo los ojos turnios y haciendo un mohín con la boca, cosas que hacian hasta al más serio Draco Malfoy echar jugo de manzana por la nariz en el desayuno, insistiendo en que podía tocarse la punta de la nariz con la lengua.

Pansy era la más baja de todas sus compañeras de curso, por lo que su delgada e inocente figura destacaba sobre todas cuando salía corriendo después de haber encerrado a la señora Norris en algún lavabo. Tenía esa coqueta sonrisa pícara, que era una travesura en sí al sonreir. También podía abrirse casi completamente de piernas y tocar con la palma de su mano sus pies (sin estirar la rodilla), haciendo a Millicent refunfuñar que ella desería ser tan flexible.

Su expresión normalmente era entre coqueta y desafiante. Quiénes no la conocían bien, podrían decir que hasta superficial y altanera. Con un poco menos de metro cincuenta y el cuello bien estirado, parecía una verdadera líder en miniatura de las que iban tras ella mientras caminaba.

Había adquirido cierta fama entre las serpientes por relacionarse mejor con los chicos. Aunque se juntara más con sus compañeras y tuviera algunas amigas más grandes, todos conocían sus graciosos ademanes y sus traviesas bromas. Su total ignorancia hacia el respeto a la gente mayor, le otorgaba una personalidad increíble para hablar hasta con un chico de quinto como igual o para pararse sobre una mesa e igualar el porte de Flint, con quién había acabado riendo a grandes carcajadas la noche anterior. Bastaba que dieran las doce de la noche y declarara que tenía sueño, para que mientras abandonara su Sala Común algunos alumnos le gritaran : "hasta mañana, granuja" ; "despierta con Merlín, enana".

- Ahora en serio, Blaise – le acusó camino a la cancha de Quidditch.

- De nuevo con lo mismo...

- ¿Quién te gusta? – chilló Pansy saltando a su alrededor. Daphne y las demás ya estaban en las gradas, pero ella decidió retrasarse para volver a acosar a Blaise con el tema.

- Nadie.

- Mientes – lo recriminó.

- ¿Es que todos tenemos que estar colados por alguien?

- Sí.

- Mierda.

- En serio, puedes confiar en mí. Como yo te confié lo de Draco – le susurró en el oído.

- Eso es un secreto a voces y tú no me lo dijiste, yo lo noté.

- Como sea, quiero saber si puedo ayudarte.

- No, no puedes.

- ¡Es decir, que hay alguien!

- Mierda.

- Hola enana, ¿tu primer partido? – saludó Marione junto a otra chica, al pasar por su lado.

- Hola, sí... yo creí que no te gustaba el Quidditch, Marione – respondió.

- El juego, no. Ni hablar. Pero los jugadores están buenos, échales un ojo – guiñó antes de apartar a unos chicos de segundo de Hufflepuff y avanzar más deprisa.

- ¿Te gusta Marione? Es adorable – dijo Pansy viéndola alejarse.

- No es mi tipo.

- ¿Cómo te gustan?

- Venga, Pansy déjalo.

- ¡Dale, anda, diiimee!

- Mierda, no.

- Ya sé.

- ¿Quién?

- Daphne.

- No, ni muerto.

- ¿A por qué?

- Por que es casi dos manos más alta que yo.

- ¿Y que hay con eso?

- Que no.

- Vamos, tiene que haber alguien.

- Mira, si Tracy no fuera mestiza, estaría buena.

- ¡Tracy!

- Es mestiza. No.

- No es tanto, quiero decir, su madre tiene la sangre purísima. Viene de los Black y los Prewett. Creo que tiene cierta relación con los Malfoy, hasta cierto punto. Su padre... puede remediarse.

- Hmm – gruñó Blaise, mientras apartaba a un muchacho de Ravenclaw con muchos granos.

- Acabas de decir que está buena.

- Sí, porque no soy ciego – Pansy levantó las cejas insitándolo a hablar – tiene un buen físico y una bonita cara. Me cae bien, pero no lo sé. Sólo eso.

- Es suficiente, yo me encargo del resto – aceptó Pansy.

- Mierda.

Envuelta en una bufanda verde con rayas grises, Pansy y Blaise corrieron a reunirse con sus amigos en una de las gradas más altas, del territorio de las serpientes. Los jugadores seguían en los camarines y la expectación aumentaba a cada minuto. Para comenzar, estaba Potter la nueva celebridad escolar quien debutaba por primera vez como buscador de Gryffindor. Y Gryffindor cuyo fracaso en el Quidditch los había llevado a sacar los últimos lugares en años y toda su esperanza estaba centrada en el nuevo jugador. Las serpientes se sabían ganadoras y actuaban confiadas con pocas barras y mucha altanería.

- Todos sabemos que Slytherin va a ganar. Sólo vinimos para celebrar la victoria junto a todos – vaticinó Draco, reafirmado por sus guardaespaldas.

- Y para que veas a tu amado Potter, cariño – lo abrazó Pansy por detrás. El chico hizo una mueca de disgusto y ella rio - animadamente junto a Crabble y Goyle.

Daphne estaba sentada junto a Millicent, impasible y tranquila. Incluso se podría decir que tenía cara de aburrida. Millicent se mordía las uñas y ladeaba su cabeza como si no supiera bien que posición tomar con ella. Blaise y Tracy hablaban tímidamente acerca de los próximos resultados del partido y Blaise intentaba explicarle más menos de que trataba el juego.

- Este no es el ánimo que debería tener un equipo ganador – decidió Pansy parándose sobre su asiento e incentivando a Daphne a hacerlo también.

- Pansy, estás loca, baja de ahí te vas a caer – la reprendió Millicent.

- Anda, Milli, súbete, no pasa nada – rebatió saltando sobre su asiento. Daphne también estaba sobre su puesto y miraba con pavor hacia abajo.

- Que no, baja. El partido va a comenzar en cualquier momento – insistió , tirando de su túnica. Pansy la tomó de la muñeca y la subió.

- ¿Qué diablos están haciendo? – preguntó Blaise quién acaba de percatarse de la extraña actitud de sus amigas.

- Animando el ambiente ¡Yupii! – chilló Pansy dando giros sobre las gradas. Tracy se incluyó al tiro a el extraño comportamiento y Blaise también se subio, alegando que podría ayudar si es que alguna perdía el equilibrio.

- Es delicioso – dijo Daphne extendiendo sus brazos y cerrando los ojos al contacto del viento.

- Deja de ser tan exagerada – le pegó un costillazo Millicent – no es para tanto.

- ¿Qué haces, mocosa? – le gritó Marione unas gradas más abajo, haciendo voltear a mirar a Draco, percatándose tardiamente de lo que sus compañeros hacían.

- ¡Entretenerme un poco! – le respondió saltando. Repentinamente su falda se levantó por el viento y Draco que estaba debajo pudo ver casi toda su ropa interior. Pansy se ruborizó de inmediato y aplastó la prenda.

- Dejense de hacer idioteces, no sean ridículos – los reprendió la voz de Theodore.

- A qué no te atreves a hacerlo, Nott – lo desafió Daphne. El chico pusó los ojos en blanco y miró a Draco en busca de apoyo.

- ¿Ves que te acobardas? – lo retó el rubio, parándose sobre su asieto también.

- ¡Gallina, Gallina! – lo molestaron a coro, Crabble y Goyle, quiénes también ya estaban de pie.

- Imbéciles – sentenció Theodore antes de subir su segundo pie a la silla.

Poco a poco, todas las serpientes comenzaron a pararse sobre sus sillas para vitoriar y gritar. El ambiente se animó tanto que contagió a los leones de las gradas de al lado. El partido no había ni comenzado cuando las felices barras contrincantes se gritaban toda clase de insultos y amenzas a vista y paciencia de los profesores, a quiénes parecía aburrirles de sobremanera la cotidiana situación.

- ¡Miren lo que puedo hacer! – dijo Pansy, haciendo que todos sus compañeros voltearan hacia ella. Con su mano derecha tomo su tobillo del mismo lado y se lo colocó un poco más abajo de la cadera. Mientras saltaba en un pie diciéndo incoherentemente - ¡Soy un flamenco! ¡Soy un flamenco!

El resto sucedió muy rápido. Millicent la miraba anonadada, Daphne se reía como nunca antes y Tracy levantaba su tobillo hasta la rodilla, intentando imitarla. Los jugadores de Slytherin entraron a la cancha ovacionados entre gritos y cantos. Pansy de la impresión, se soltó el tobillo , resbalando con el pie y cayendo de espaldas hacia atrás, sobre Malfoy, quién al escucharla gritar antes de caer, se volteó de inmedianto y amortiguó con su cuerpo el impacto de la chica sobre el suelo. Es decir, se cayeron los dos, con Pansy sobre el pobre rubio.

- ¡MIERDA!

- Lo siento – se disculpó incorporándose y ayudando a Draco a hacerlo.

- No siento mi trasero. ¡Ay! Me duele – se quejó el chico con los ojos fijos en el partido.

- ¿Quieres que te acaricie? – le dijo al oído. Draco sonrió de lado y respondió con un corto beso.

Pansy volvió a su puesto y observó el partido con falsa calma, mientras sus nervios le cosquilleaban en el estómago y en la garganta las palabras se amontonaban para no salir. Algo la alertaba de un encuentro furtivo pasada la medianoche.

* * *

_La última frase la saque de una experiencia personal. Sin comentarios, pero en mi país se usa una expresión llamada "¿Te hago nanai?" Que es como acariciar o frotar la parte en la que te golpeaste. No sé si me explico. Dejeme Reviews para subir cuanto antes_

_Hanny (:_


	12. Capitulo 12

_Le dedico este capitulo a Rach Lestrange, que ademas de dejarme un lindo review, le prometi que subiria hoy. Ademas me senti muy identificada con su situacion, besos para ella. Por supuesto que para los que pasan, dejan reviews y leen tambien. Miles de millones de gracias. Prometo hacerme un tiempo cuando termine con el primer año para poner todos sus nombres en mis agradecimientos._

_Detalles importantes del cap:_

**_Lamentablemente y odio hacerlo, tuve que inventar algunos personajes para el cap. Espero que este cap. tampoco pierdan el hilo de las conversaciones. _**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Doceavo Capítulo**

_A cambio de una tarea atrasada_

Lamentablemente todos sus ánimos se esfumaron tras el término del partido. Slytherin había perdido. Tras no sé que montón de años, la serpiente había sido mordida por el león. Draco estaba furioso, iracundo y a penas terminó el partido, se arrojó gradas abajo por las escaleras con rumbo a la sala Común. Daphne aseguraba haberlo oído decir que "hasta él podría hacerlo mejor", pero ninguna de las chicas sabía muy bien a que se refería. Aunque Pansy tuviera una idea cercana a ello, que no compartiera con sus amigas.

Cruzaron al mismo paso la entrada del castillo y su vestíbulo, atropellando a Parvati y a otra chica ,que según lo que Tracy susurró en su oído, era Lavender Brown; su nueva mejor amiga. O algo por el estilo. Con un semblante intimidante y la frente bien en alto pese a la derrota, las chicas atravesaron la puerta de su sala Común y enseguida la de su dormitorio, la cual cerraron con celo.

Se reunieron sobre una vieja alfombra olvidada en el fondo de la habitación, con los cojines apretados entre las rodillas y el pecho.

- Anda, suéltalo – la insitó Tracy. Pansy se mordió el labio y parpadeó confusa.

- No te hagas, queremos saberlo todo. Te vimos hoy antes del partido. – la amonestó Daphne.

- No sé de qué hablan – fingió con una suave y dulce voz.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo, sabemos que te gusta hacerte de rogar, pero en cualquier momento se arma un motín contra los de Gryffindor allá afuera y tenemos que ir – la apuró Millicent, mirando hacia la puerta.

- Yo... – dijo Pansy levantando las manos, como inocente.

- ¡Venga! – la hincharon todas - ¡Tú y Draco!

- ¡Shhh! Las pueden oír – se cubrió los labios con el dedo índice.

- Cómo si no lo supieran – se burló Tracy.

- Bueno... ustedes saben. Somos muy amigos y últimamente nos hemos acercado un poco más.

- Ya. ¿Con eso te refieres que te mete la lengua hasta las amigdalas o más allá de la garganta?

- ¡Daphne! – le tiró su almohadón – No, no. No es eso. Nosotros no somos novios y nada de eso.

- ¿Y lo serán?

- No lo sé ¿qué hay con eso?

- Todo el mundo tiene novio. Sólo basta que lo digas ¿quieres que Draco sea tu novio?

- No lo sé.

- Sí o no.

- Bueno, puede que sí.

- Sí. Bien. Entonces tiene que pedírtelo.

- ¿No puedo hacerlo yo? – preguntó Pansy.

- No, no. Eso está muy mal visto.

- Pero ¿y si no lo hace?

Todas evitaron mirarla, pero sólo Millicent y su rudeza contestaron.

- Entonces quizás no te quiere lo suficiente.

- Supongo que ahora Astoria tiene una rival – acotó Daphne intentando desviar el tema. Pansy sabía y esperaba de una reacción así por parte de su amiga (quizás también era por eso que no les hubiese contado lo de "su chico") y la verdad es que no pudo evitar descomponer su cara al oírlo, pues no había ideado exactamente alguna respuesta, pero Daphne fue más rápida. – Oh, lo siento no quería decir eso, no en ese sentido.

- ¿Entonces que querías decir?

- A lo que voy, es que mi hermana ha estado enamorada de Draco desde que nació. Lo ama, lo que respira, lo que toca, lo que come. Todo. Astoria está obsecionada con él y estoy segura de que Draco lo sabe. Pero en todo caso, prefiría que tú te "quedaras con él", a que mi hermana. – hizo una mueca y Pansy se confundió.

- No entiendo. ¿Porqué no quieres que ella se quede con él?

- No me llevo muy bien con ella, y creo que tú lo mereces más. Astoria debe amar a alguien por cómo es, no por lo que representa.

Desde ese momento y tras una fugaz sonrisa, Pansy supo que había clacificado mal a Daphne y que era una de sus más preciadas amigas por su honestidad y sencillez. Comenzó a quererla un poco más y entender que estaban caminando por un camino muy similar a oscuras y nunca pensaron en darse la mano para caminar en paz y con más consuelo por el mismo sendero marcado desde antes para ellas.

A la semana siguiente el humor de Draco no había mejorado y la verdad era que toda la casa de Slytherin estaba cansada de oír mil y una vez el "hasta un sapo podría reemplazar a Potter". Así es que todos pasaban de él. Todos los que no estaban involucrados sentimentalmente, al menos no tanto como Pansy.

- ... y es idiota. ¿No piensas lo mismo, Pansy?

- Claro

- ... cómo si fuera gran cosa...

- Por supuesto.

- ... yo podría hacerlo mejor mil veces...

- No lo dudo.

- ... Flint me dijo que diera las pruebas para buscador el año que viene – acotó con un tono especialmente alto para que todos lo oyeran.

- ¿Me alcanzas la sal?

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, la sal. Mis huevos no tienen sal. – respondió Pansy apuntando un pequeño salero plateado.

- Toma

- Gracias.

- Cómo decía...

- ¡Pansy! – lo interrumpió Marionne, acercándosele - ¡Estaba buscándote!

- Buenos días – saludó, tragando el huevo.

- Hola, Draco. ¿Tienes un segundo, cariño? Necesito pedirte algo... a solas.

- Claro – se levantó la chica, para seguirla – Nos vemos en clases, Draco.

- Hasta luego – refunfuñó.

Salieron del Gran Salón y se detuvieron en el vestíbulo. Todos los alumnos iban de allá para acá sin prestarles demasiada atención. El reloj con los puntos de las casas posicionaban a Slytherin en el segundo lugar, muy cercano al primero. Pansy miró las gemas con incredulidad.

- Gracias, me iba a reventar la cabeza en cualquier momento.

- De nada, eso creí. Como sea, Daphne me dijo que te dijiera que no olvidarás tu tarea de Astronomía, porque debes entregarla mañana...

- Que asco – la interrumpió.

- ... y yo te tengo una propuesta – los ojos le brillaron maliciosamente. Pansy la miró con atención – Me va bien en Astronomía y revisé tu tarea. Es totalemente simple y fácil. Yo podría hacertela a cambio de que me ayudes.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- No aquí, no ahora. ¿Te interesa?

- Depende de lo que quieras a cambio, cariño – respondió la niña. Marionne la miró con orgullo.

- Estupendo, tengo una hora libre después de las siete. Mi habitación esta subiendo las escaleras, a la derecha.

- Nos vemos ahí – se despidió camino a la Sala Común de Slytherin, en busca de Daphne.

El día trascurrió relativamente largo. Una de sus primeras clases fue Pociones, en las mazmorras junto a los Gryffindor. Draco criticó toda la clase, a la gente que se quedaría en Hogwarts para pasar la Navidad. Potter lo miró con recelo, pero no le prestó mucha atención, por lo que él se enojo más. Pansy y Millicent estaban más interesadas en criticar el nuevo peinado de Parvati. Esa mariposa en la cabeza la hacía ver ridícula y aún más fea. Parece que la sabelotodo de Granger se dio cuenta de lo que hablaban por que las fulminó con la mirada la mayoría de la clase. Snape no les envió tarea, a exepción de Longbottom, que para variar, arruinó su poción y el olor del aula.

- ¡A ver si a la vuelta de las vacaciones llegas con un cerebro nuevo, Longbottom! ¡Si tienes suerte, puede que Santa Claus te traiga uno! – se burló Millicent cuando salieron y Daphne se partió de la risa.

- ¡Puede que te traiga algo para el pelo a ti, Parvati! Asi no tienes que buscar en el patio, algo que ponerte en la cabeza – gritó Pansy antes de desaparecer junto a su grupito, tras una pared.

Se rieron hasta llegar a su habitación en busca de sus libros. Ni rastro de Marionne y sus amigas, pudo notar Pansy. Tras esperar un poco a que Daphne se arreglara su largo y rubio cabello, Millicent arreglara el cierre de su bolso y Pansy escondiera bajo su colchón el dinero que sus padres le habían enviado con una lechuza en el desayuno, salieron nuevamente. El resto del día transcurrió entre listas de regalos para la cercana Navidad, arreglos navideños, clases, tareas y muchas risas chillonas. La mayoría del castillo las miraba con curiosidad o desprecio incluso. Pero como Tracy solía decir, los comentarios de los demás, les resbalaban.

- Creí que nunca ibas a llegar.

- Lo siento, no podía deshacerme de mis amigas. ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

- No tiene importancia, pasa – se hizo a una lado, para que la chica atravesara la puerta, Pansy notó que estaba un poco ruborizada.

Su habitación estaba llena de pósters de bandas musicales, revistas, perfumes, ropa y libros. Habían cinco camas en la habitación. La que estaba más cercana a la puerta era la de Marione y al lado de ella, estaba una sobre la cual había una chica.

- Te presento a Venice – la chica le estrechó la mano. – Es mi mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto.

- Hola – saludó Pansy. La chica le sonrió y se pasó la mano por su cabello. Era alta de ojos claros, tenía algunos granos en la frente y una nariz perfecta. Su cabello era castaño rojizo.

- ¿Estás segura de esto, Mari? – le preguntó a Marione.

- Después de lo de esta tarde, sí. Creo, no es momento para eso, Veni. Adelante, siéntate sobre mi cama.

Pansy y Marione se sentaron sobre su cama y Venice sobre la suya frente a ellas. Miraba a su amiga con aire preocupado y de vez en cuando sonreía a Pansy para tranquilizarla, o calmarla, o tratar de parecer simpática.

- ¿Puedo saber que hago aquí?

- Oh, sí, claro. – con un movimiento de su varita, cerró la puerta con llave - ¿Trajiste tu libro de Astronomía? – Pansy asintió y lo sacó de su mochila, Marione lo recibió – No tardaré nada en hacerlo. Pero necesito que me ayudes con algo. Necesito que metas una poción en el agua de alguien – intercambió una corta mirada con Venice - ¿crees que puedes hacerlo?

- A aver, para. De poder, puedo hacerlo. Pero ¿a quién y por qué? Explícame todo de nuevo – La joven se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su otra amiga que parecía ajena a todo ello - ¿No me tienes confianza? Lo averiguaré igual – amenazó levantándose.

- No es eso, claro que te lo diré. Pero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie – le advirtió.

- Prometido.

- Ni a Draco.

- Nada de nada.

- ¿Lo juras?

- Por mi vida.

- Muy bien, en ese caso. Te explico...

- Mari, yo creo que ... – la cortó Venice.

- No, Veni, está bien – ambas sonrieron.

- ¿Aló?

- Estoy saliendo con Adrian Pucey...

- Saliendo no es la palabra adecuada – la corrigió Venice.

- Bueno, revolcándome, teniendo un apasionado romance oculto...

- ¡Él tiene novia! – saltó Pansy de repente, como Granger cuando se preguntaba algo en la clase.

- Sería raro que tuviese novio.

- Sí, bueno, de hecho, él no puede terminar con ella. Él no la ama – lo defendió – pero, su padre necesita que estén juntos. Ella tiene mucho dinero.

Miró con gesto desafiante a su amiga pero Venice fingió no haberla oído, pues miraba sus uñas con atención.

- ¿Pucey sin dinero? ¿Estás segura? No lo creo, mis padres los conocen. Te aseguro que tienen una bóveda de las más antiguas en Gringotts. Es sólo una excusa – rebatió Pansy sin ninguna consideración. Venice la miró con asombró y Marione perdió el color.

- Yo...no...tú...no lo conoces, él es...

- La niña tiene razón, Marione. Te lo he dicho mil veces, no le interesas. Te está usando.

- Ustedes no saben, no entienden. Mira, si el plan resulta, él terminará con ella y así podrá estar conmigo.

- No lo encuentro una buena idea, Mari.

- Yo sí – volvió a interrumpir Pansy. Ambas jóvenes se miraron y la examinaron con una interrogativa en la frente – si terminan, te darás cuenta de que no vendrá a ti y entonces sabrás que lo que te estamos diciendo.

- Yo...

- De ese modo, no está mal.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, meditando cuando la manilla intentó ser girada sin éxito. Tras varios intentos la persona que estaba del otro lado comenzó a reclamar y golpear con fuerza.

- ¡Marione! ¡Venice! ¡Quién sea que esté ahí adentro, abra la puerta! – gritó la voz con enojo.

Marione se paró con cuidado y Venice ayudó a Pansy a ocultarse bajo la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No estoy segura de que puedas estar aquí – le susurró Venice arreglando el cubrecama.

- ¿Hasta cuando estaré aquí?

- No lo sé, no mucho. Espera, trata de no hacer ruido.

- ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA! – chillaron varias voces afuera

- ¡Ya voy! – respondió Venice acercándose.

- ¡Ay! – se quejó Pansy cuando Marione se dejó caer sobre su cama.

- Lo siento.

* * *

_Alargue un poco el primer año por una buena razon. Tengo algo en mente, Que opinan de Marione? Un beso, no creo que suba hasta el viernes que viene. No insistan, lo siento muchisimo, creo que mas que ustedes :)_


	13. Capitulo 13

_No puedo actualizar, estoi castigada, malas notas, los chicos son unos interesados y creo que la vida no esta muy bien por ahora. Lo siento mucho, ojala esto termine luego pues me muero de ganas de escribir el segundo año de los chicos._

____

Detalles imporantes de cap:

**_La descripcion de Fiorella no representa a nadie, ni siquiera me caen mal las rubias o volptuosas, solo que tenía que describirla. Al igual que sus amigas. Todavia no consigo el libro dos, pero estoi intentandolo. Ojala les guste el corto cap_**

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Décimo-tercer Capítulo**

_Con gusto a té_

- ¿Qué hacen encerradas? ¿Pretenden tener una vida? Se ve que no se cansan de inventar cosas ¿no? – dijo una primera voz entrando, seguida (hasta cuanto Pansy podía ver) por otros dos pares de zapatos. Acomodándose un poco mejor vio que la primera chica miraba especialmente a Marione.

- Lamento no enseñar t-o-d-a mi vida, se nota que tú lo haces mejor – respondió la voz de Marione. Pansy vio como los brazos de la otra chica subían casi automáticamente a sus pechos. La primera chica era exuberante, en todos los sentidos. Tenía el pelo liso de color miel y los ojos pardos, pero no había ninguna crítica posible a su rostro, era casi perfecto. Las que la seguían eran exactamente iguales entre sí, dos gemelas de ojos celestes y cabello oscuro, delgadísimas. La chica de pelo rubio no se tragó el comentario, sin una revancha. Avanzó con una sonrisa superficial hasta el tocador de la esquina, mientra las gemelas se ubicaban en la cama más cercano a éste.

- Supongo que quieren saber todos los detalles de esta tarde con Adrian, ¿no, chicas? - preguntó, mirando la reacción de Marione a través del espejo. La joven se descompuso un poco, pero luego simuló mirarse las uñas. Venice no ocultó su interés. Las gemelas sonrieron maliciosamente.

- Claro, Fiorella. Por ser su NOVIA, debes de saber TODO sobre él – respondió una de las gemelas.

- Y desde MUY adentro – recalcó la otra, soltando una malintencionada risita.

- No cuentes eso en frente a la gente inadecuada, – dijo mirando a Mari y Veni – pero sí. Supongo que pronto se sabrá que nos conocemos DEMASIADO bien. – Mari perdió todo el color.

- ¿En serio? No puedo creerlo. Explícate – Fiorella levantó las manos y se tapó la boca – está bien, creo que esta MÁS que claro lo que estuvieron haciendo.

- Eso prueba que soy la más importante, porque me dijo que era la primera que SE TOMABA EN SERIO.

- No puedo creerlo – negó una gemela.

- Créelo, Natalie. Es más, si no me equivoco, dentro de veinte minutos hay entrenamiento de Quidditch, deberíamos empezar a ir al campo ¿no?

- Claro - respondieron al unísono y salieron con un portazo de la habitación, con una Fiorella más arreglada y desabrochando aún más su camisa.

Pansy se levantó despacio desde debajo de la cama. En el absoluto silencio de la habitación, se sentó junto a Marione y le tomó la mano, ésta no reaccionó y su vista seguía clavada en el suelo, desde que la rubia había abandonado la habitación. Venice la miraba con preocupación y nerviosismo.

- ¿Crees que sea cierto? – preguntó Pansy.

- ¿Qué él y ella...? No lo sé, no quiero pensarlo – respondió Marione ahuecandose el cabello.

- Mari... – interrumpió Venice en tono conciliador.

- No, olvídalo. Pansy me vas a ayudar, ¿cierto? – la chica se mordió el labio, pero asintió – Muy bien, de esto se trata.

La explicación del plan, no había durado más de cinco minutos. Con prisa y obviando muchos detalles, Marione le había guardado un pequeño frasco en dónde había fabricado una poción, sin olor, sin sabor. La niña no quiso ni preguntar de qué trataban sus efectos, pero por la mirada de Venice, no parecía nada bueno.

Como esperaba, Draco estaba en la Sala Común terminando su tarea de Astronomía, pero al escuchar sus pasos se volvió bruscamente.

- ¿Vienes a terminar tu tarea, también? – la saludó.

- No realmente, la mía esta lista, es corta, la puedes copiar mañana por la mañana si quieres, Astronomía es en la noche.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Claro, pero necesito algo a cambio.

- ¿Qué? – repuso desconfiado.

- Acompañame a ver el entrenamiento de Quidditch

- ¿Para qué?

- ¿No te gustaba?

-Sí, me gusta. Pero ¿y a ti?

- Necesito tomar algo de aire, es más entretenido que ver el lago.

- ¿Me dejarás?

- ¿Qué?

- Copiar tu tarea mañana.

- Claro, pero vamos ya, si no cuando lleguemos ya va haber acabado.

El chico se levantó de un salto, ni se molestó por arreglar sus cosas y la siguió hasta la puerta. El castillo estaba tranquilo, con muy poca gente rondando y Draco también estaba muy callado.

Pansy no parecía darse cuenta, pues estaba demasiado concentrada, en el cómo haría lo que Marione le había pedido. Era imposible, casi fantasioso, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo. Si no lograba hacerlo, ya tendría la tarea hecha o si no, se la podría copiar a Tracy a cambio de ese jugoso chisme.

- ¡Eh! Es por acá – la llamó Draco, tomándola de un brazo.

- Oh, lo siento – se excusó Pansy, tomando el camino derecho. Extrañamente, Draco no soltó su brazo, si no que lo arrastró por su antebrazo hasta que sus manos se tocaron. La chica sintió como las mejillas le ardían y miró a su amigo de reojo, pero éste simulaba estar muy interesando mirando algo a lo lejos. Pensó que era mejor así y siguieron caminando tomados de la mano hasta el campo, que empezaba a verse.

En cuanto entraron al lugar de entrenamiento, al menos dos escobas pasaron sobre su cabeza y Pansy institivamente se soltó de Draco y se protegió con las manos, él rio y le indicó que subieran a las gradas. La chica comenzó a rastrear con la mirada y vio a su objetivo : Fiorella, junto a las dos gemelas, animando a Pucey y cuchicheando entre ellas con risitas. El problema ahora era llegar hasta allá y sentarse lo suficientemente cerca para...

- ¡Hey, Draco! – lo llamó una de las gemelas, Fiorella le dio un codazo y las tres rieron.

- ¿Te molesta si nos sentamos junto a ellas? – le preguntó Draco con más caballerosidad que de costumbre.

- No, está bien – respondió Pansy, agradeciendo su popularidad entre los jugadores de Quidditch y sus novias.

- Caminaron con cuidado de no tropezarse hasta ellas, al menos unos diez metros más allá. Pansy sentía que el viento le zumbaba los oído y la nariz se le congelaba un tanto, pero el contacto tibio de los hombros de Draco frente a ella, la ayudaban a continuar.

- Hola – saludó la gemela que lo había llamado, que estaba sentada a la derecha de Fiorella.

- Hola Natalie, Fiorella, Tereza. ¿Cómo están?

- Muertas de frío, pero vale la pena – le guiñó el ojo Fiorella. Con demasiada complicidad para el gusto de Pansy, pero pareció reparar en ella - ¿Compañía?

- Oh, sí. Pansy Parkinson, mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria – se hizo a un lado y Pansy estrechó con -cierta rigidez las manos de las tres chicas.

- Vengan, siéntense con nosotros – Fiorella les hizo un gesto y ambos chicos se sentaron una grada más arriba.

- ¿También vas en primer grado, Pansy? – le preguntó Tereza, o eso creyó.

- Sí.

- Pues tú y Draco son parecen al menos de tercero, sus compañeros son unos niñatos – soltó Natalie. La chica rio forzozamente.

- Eres amiga de Marione ¿no? Te he visto con ella – acusó Fiorella. A Pansy se le aceleró un poco el pulso pero mintió con habilidad.

- ¿Amigas? Obligación, es hija de unos amigos de mis padres. Me cae fatal – las tres chicas rieron pero Draco la miró con atención.

- ¿Ves a ese chico sobre la escoba, el que tiene el flequillo desordenado? – preguntó Fiorella apuntando a Adrian. Según su descripción estaban todos, pero sabía a que se dirigía y le siguió el juego.

- Sí, Adrian Pucey.

- Es mi novio – apuntó con orgullo – Magrrrione, esta loca por él. Pero él no está ni interesado, pero nos divertimos un montón cuando me cuenta lo que hacen en los lavabos.

- ¿N-no te dan celos?

- No, cómo crees. Yo sé que él me ama, pero un poco de diversión no nos hace mal. Casi me la imagino rogándole que me deje – soltó una risa escándalosa.

Pansy sintió que el estómago se le daba vuelta ¿debía decirle eso a Marione? Esto se estaba saliendo de control y no sabía como iba a recuperarlo, por suerte, Natalie desvió el tema.

- ¿Darás las pruebas para buscador el año que viene, Draco?

- Ya lo creo, es cosa de ver que Higgs va de mal en peor.

- Además es una regla que todos los jugadores del equipo sean guapos, pero él no la cumple – apuntó coqueta Tereza mirándo a Draco.

- ¡Tereza! – le pegó un codazo Fiorella.

- ¿Qué? – se quejó ésta.

- Está en primero, profanadora de cunas. Además le gusta Pansy.

- Ah, lo siento, sólo dije que era guapo – se disculpó con una Pansy tan roja como se pudiera ver en aquella sobria oscuridad.

- Ehmm... – respondió ella sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- No te preocupes, chica. Tú también eres muy linda, tienes unos ojos increíbles. Son la pareja perfecta – intercedió Fiorella. Pansy no sabía dónde meterse así es que miró a Draco que había permanecido inusualmente tímido.

- So-somos amigos...

- Sí, claro. Sólo dense unos años.

- Pero...

- Hace frío – apuntó Fiorella, interrumpiendolo y sacó de su bolso una botella con una bebida café - ¿quieren té?

- No, gra...

- Yo sí – aceptó de inmediato Pansy. Fiorella le sonrió.

- Está recién sacada de la cocina. Siempre le traigo un poco a Adrian para después de su entrenamiento.

- ¿Tú no tomas té?

- No, éste es especial, tiene demasiada azúcar, es que él es muy dulce – le entregó la botella.

Pansy pensó un poco pero luego con disimulo vertió el líquido que Marione le había entregado en la botella. A sus ojos, ni Fiorella ni Marione tenían la culpa de estar enganchadas con un patán como Pucey, a ver si esto le hacía pensar un poco antes de tomar todo de todas. Y le devolvió con una sonrisa casi tan radiante, la botella con poción.

* * *

_A mi no me desagrada Fiorella, se parece un poco a mi mejor amiga, a veces. No en todo claro, jajaja pero me hace gracia. Quizas sea porque solo yo se en que terminara todo esto. Un beso, si qieren me dejan un review para leer, pero no creo que pueda contestar._


	14. Chapter 14

_Sigo castigada, siento actualizar taaan tarde. Quise terminar lo antes posible el primer año. Mañana voi por el libro dos para empezar a escribir la segunda temporada :D Ojala les guste. Besoos_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Décimo-cuarto Capítulo**

Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, Pansy miraba la ventana fundida es su horrible pijama y con un sentimiento palpitándole

Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, Pansy miraba el techo fundida es su horrible pijama y con un sentimiento palpitándole en un lugar cercano a los intestinos. Llevaba horas planeando abalanzarse sobre la comida del Gran Salón, a penas pudiese. La noche anterior había sido un nudo de nervios que le impidió dormir.

No recordaba con claridad como había pasado a la habitación de Marione, le había dicho algo confuso y había pasado un rato charlando de cosas triviales, había recibido su tarea de Astronomía y finalmente recordaba haber bajado hasta la Sala Común para prestársela a Draco y desearle buenas noches.

Y eso la marcó, por que claro, no se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, los problemas de Marione, los arreglaría ella. Pero la manera en la que Draco la miró, como investigándola, como sabiendo algo más...

No podía quitarse eso de la cabeza, sobre todo cuando recordó sus últimas palabras

- Buenas noches – se despidió Pansy con un bostezo.

- ¿Podrás tenerlas? – le contestó sin dejar se sostenerle la mirada antes de entrar a su habitación.

La chica lo miró desconcentrada y sólo cayo en cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que cerró la puerta de su dormitorio tras ella.

Claro, era lógico y razonable que quizás Draco la hubiese descubierto. Y lo que era aún más lógico es que siendo amigo de Fiorella y su par de tontas, la delatara. Era su amigo, podría hacerlo ¿no? Pansy se mordió los labios nuevamente y se urgió por dentro.

Su amigo, al igual que ella, había sido criado sin lealtades reales, consiguiendo sólo lo que les trajera propio beneficio y Pansy no veía como perderse entre delatarla y ganarse más la simpatía de tres chicas tan populares y un jugador importante del equipo de Quidditch, a guardar silencio y conservar la confianza de Pansy.

No es que a ella le importase demasiado, sólo estaba creando inútilmente una teleraña mental que la mantenía despierta y abrazada a Hiperión sobre la polvorienta alfombra.

- ¡Pansy! ¡Qué haces en el suelo! ¡Te destrozarás los nervios de la columna! – le reclamó Daphne levántandola sin delicadeza alguna y apoyándola contra la pared en busca de despertar sus adoloridos músculos.

- ¡Ay! – se quejó – Cómo si importara a estas alturas. Ya tengo todos los nervios destrozados – refunfuñó.

- Me imagino que se debe a tu improvisada salida con Malfoy ¿no? – declaró con una sonrisa que pretendía ser coqueta.

- De hecho, no. Él es uno de los que me tiene por reventar – declaró la chica, levántandose con brusquedad. Daphne bufó desepcionada - ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes novio, no te gusta nadie?

- No, la verdad, tengo un matrimonio concertado en algunos años más con un primo de Millicent – dijo bajándole el perfil.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, pero no es algo que me importe demasiado – se quitó su fino camisón y comenzó a abrocharse la blusa.

- Merlín – susurró Pansy.

- Es de de sangre totalemente limpia – se defendió, con algo de orgullo.

- Si es como Millicent no quiero imaginarlo – rebatió con sorna, Daphne rio con cierta amargura.

- ¡Mi gato me habla! – chilló Tracy levántandose de un salto.

- Tú no tienes gato, pero si tuviera de seguro te dice que eres una chillona – la amonestó Millicent tirándole una almohada. La chica se ruborizó y comenzó a vestirse.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o vamos a ir a desayunar?

- Supongo que comer algo no estará mal – asintió Pansy, en busca de sus cosas.

La mesa de las serpientes estaba especialmente susurrante esa mañana, los comensales siseaban por debajo comentando los últimos sucesos. Misteriosamente la noche anterior el capitán del equipo de Slytherin había abandonado el campo junto a su novia pero tras cierto tiempo, la chica volvió sola a la Sala Común, atropellando todo lo que encontrase a su paso.

Por lo que Blaise comentó, Fiorella y sus compañeras de cuarto no cesaron las discuciones hasta pasadas las 2 de la madrugada, en la que la prefecta Marione bajó con los ojos llorosos en busca de Pucey.

- Me pregunto que habrá pasado – cotilleó Tracy – pero a decir verdad, es lógico.

- ¿Ah, sí? – cuestionó Daphne

- Por supuesto, tu también lo sabes. Aquél día en el que los encontramos saliendo de una aula vacía, bastante desaliñados.

- ¡Tracy! ¡Se suponía que no debíamos decir nada!

- Ya está todo dicho, da igual. Me alegro que Pucey haya recibido de su propio veneno. – apuntó Draco.

Pansy lo miró intentando rastrear algo en sus ojos, pero su amigo le devolvió una sonrisa. La chica respiró alivianada y soltó las ocho tortillas que pensaba engullir.

Así pues, el Veritaserum hizo que Adrian confesara a Fiorella y ésta a Marionne, las cuáles decidieron dejar a Pucey. O eso dijieron los rumores. Pansy se mantuvo alejada para evitar más complicaciones y noches de insomnio.

Los sucesos heroicos de fin de año de Harry Potter, borraron todo lo que se pudo haber hablado durante el año y además, opacaron otros sucesos importantes para los chicos de Slytherin. El "casi" haber ganado la copa de las casas, la navidad, etc.

- ¿Y qué tal Hogwarts, cielo? – preguntó su madre al recibirla en la Estación King Cross.

- Nada mal. Pero me imaginaba otra cosa – respondió abrazando a su madre, mientras veía como Draco y su familia se alejaban.

* * *

_Aagrr, quiero comenzar a escribir lo otroo. tengo demasiadas cosas en mente. Espero subir pronto! Adiós !_


	15. Capítulo 15 Segundo Año

_Después de muuucho tiempo, vuelvo a ti HP. Con cariño para los que leen_

__

**Quinceavo Capítulo**

Dos semanas. Hacia sólo dos semanas que nuestra malcriada favorita se encontraba en su casa, preguntándose como un lapso tan corto de tiempo podría hacerse tan largo. Eterno, incluso.

Durante ese tiempo había recibido afectuosas y largas cartas de sus amigas, que leía rápidamente y luego contestaba incluso en menor tiempo del empleado para leerlas, con un escueto "saludos" o "cariños". Sin embargo, las mismas no desistían en ganar su favoritismo y relatarle con lujo de detalles su estadía en campos, Francia o cualquier otro lugar.

Pansy se sentía incómoda en su pieza. Aquel rinconcillo en el cual había vivido alrededor de once años le parecía ahora pequeño e insignificante en relación al castillo que habitaba durante el periodo escolar. Secretamente añoraba las aulas amplias, los alrededores sin fin de los terrenos de hogwarts y el olor a humedad que se sentía cerca del lago.

Durante el eternamente corto periodo que llevaba deambulando por su mansión, se había resignado a no tener comunicación alguna con Draco Malfoy. En su cabeza se revolvían una y otra vez sus últimos recuerdos junto a él. El abrazo en la estación King Cross bajo las atentas miradas de sus madres, la mirada sobre el hombro que se lanzaron cuando tomaron direcciones opuestas y el sonido de los tacones de Narcissa alejándose.

De vez en cuando, recordaba las preguntas inquisitivas de su madre sobre su relación con el pequeño Malfoy y los acontecimientos ocurridos a finales de año en el colegio, los cuales, por supuesto, habían llegado a los oídos de su madre. Las respuestas precisas y educadas de Pansy parecían no serle suficiente, pero ante la posibilidad de que su "Pan-Pan" se enojase con ella, el silencio acallaba todas sus inquietudes.

Estaba en este letargo profundo cuando una gota de sudor resbaló desde su cuello hasta la curva de su espalda. Aquel insignificante detalle, hizo que Pansy recostada boca abajo se levantara y entrase de la terraza hacia el comedor, tras darse cuenta de que sentía calor.

Del drama entre Marionne y Fiorella no había tenido idea. De todas formas, nadie la sabía involucrada, por lo que no esperaba tener reproches al entrar a su segundo año escolar. Con doce años por cumplir, la última preocupación de Pansy eran dos gatas despechadas.

Suspiró. Según la última carta de Millicent (la única que realmente leyó con atención) Draco se encontraba vacacionando cerca de Venecia junto a unos conocidos de su padre. Blaise le había hecho llegar su regalo de cumpleaños con anticipación, pues se encontraba muy lejos de Inglaterra y al parecer se quedaría donde-fuera-que-estuviese el resto de las vacaciones, por lo que ni siquiera Pansy podía fantasear con una visita inesperada del muchacho.

De repente hubo un hecho que rompió con la usual rutina, sucedió casi al final del verano. Inesperadamente, fue la madre de Pansy la que la sacó de su agotadora rutina

-¡Pansy, cielo, son casi las seis de la tarde! – se oyó la voz espantada de su madre en alguna parte del estudio.

-No puedo controlar el tiempo, mamá – se quejó la niña, mientras recorría el hall de entrada descalza para irritar a su madre.

-No, mi vida. Simplemente quisiera que me acompañases a tomar té donde Granelle – respondió su madre con cariño, aproximándose a su campo visual y poniendo especial interés en sus pies.

-¿Es realmente necesario que vaya? – contestó con pesadez. Este juego de probar la paciencia de su progenitora era un pasatiempo habitual para la pequeña Parkinson, lo cual tras varias semanas de ocio se había convertido casi en una rutina.

-Sólo pensé que abandonar estas cuatro paredes te haría bien, para despejarte un poco ¿sabes? – comentó acariciando su lacia cabellera negro azabache.

Pansy contempló la entrada de las "cuatro paredes" que componían su mansión y se sintió poco dispuesta a abandonarlas por una taza de té.

-Tengo una idea, podrías acompañarme y luego podemos pasar a ese salón que te gusta. Este pelo necesita un tratamiento de miel de hadas, su brillo es un don, no podemos arriesgarnos a perderlo. – decidió su madre examinando su melena con la intención de engatusar la atención de su pequeña.

Al llegar a la casa de Granelle, las recibe una bruja joven. Pansy calcula que debe tener alrededor de veinte años. Su cabello largo y rojo brilla a través de la luz del corredor a sus espaldas cuando abre la puerta. Lleva un vestido corto y ajustado que resalta su delgadez y elegancia.

-Buenas tardes Hortensia – saluda su madre- Granelle me invitó a tomar el té, no tenía idea que te encontrabas aquí.

-Sólo estoy de pasada, señora Parkinson, vine a buscar un abrigo, pues me toca turno en San Mungo hoy, al parecer hubo un incidente en las afueras de Nottingham que requiere de toda mi atención – se despide atravesando el umbral de la puerta sin dirigir un segundo de su atención a Pansy.

-¡Mi querida amiga! ¡Oh! Veo que has traído a Pansy… ¡Adelante, adelante! Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí – saluda Granelle- he preparado unos pasteles deliciosos, Hortensia no ha querido probar ninguno – se lamenta.

-No hay problema, nosotras nos encargaremos de ese asunto – responde la señora Parkinson con dulzura. Pansy tuerce la cabeza en una clara protesta silenciosa

Tras horas de conversación entre la señora Parkinson y Granelle acerca de cómo ésta última consiguió la licencia del Ministerio para tener un Crupp en la casa, la mamá de Pansy decide tener compasión de los últimos pastelillos restantes y retirarse.

-Bueno, fue un agrado tenerte esta tarde, querida. Aunque a decir verdad, esperaba alguna novedad acerca del último rumor – le reprochó su amiga en un intento de conseguir su atención.

-¿Cuál sería ese?

-Ya debes de saber… Siempre se ha vinculado a los Malfoy con el lado oscuro de la magia; pero hasta hoy no han habido pruebas. Sin embargo, se rumorea que tras la prohibición de algunos objetos de las artes oscuras, dicen que Lucius intentó venderlos en Borkin & Burkes para deshacerse de ellos. Si mal no me equivoco éstos debían ser del señor…

-La verdad no lo sé, no comparto con esa familia – la cortó la señora Parkinson con nerviosismo.- Ni quiero saberlo, nosotros cortamos toda relación con los Malfoy. Buenas tardes Granelle

Pansy contempló como su madre se retiraba agitada y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por seguirle los pasos.


End file.
